Blackhawk Alphabet
by Rennergirl11
Summary: Drabbles about everyone's favorite couple of master assassins. A-Z stories. Chapter 10 has been redone! Chapter 19 is up!
1. A- Arrows

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction ever posted so please be patient with me. :) Clint and Natasha are my favorite pairing in The Avengers. So This is my A-Z drabbles for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. The only things I own are the crazy insane ideas i get in my mind.

* * *

Arrows

"Romanoff!" He yelled, pushing his door open.

Natasha smirked as she opened her door, rolling out into the hall in a spinny chair. "Da?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Where are my **_arrows_**?" He asked, stopping her spinning in the chair. "Answer me Ginger."

"Gingers have freckles. I do not." She smirked up at him. "And why do you think I have them?"

"Because last time they went missing, they were in a tree." He said.

"One, it was April fool's Day. Dos, you told me to put them in your nest. And I did." She smiled up at him.

"That is not what I meant!" He yelled, his face getting red.

She shrunk back into the chair. "It was a joke Barton. You of all people should know that on that day, we get to pull pranks."

"Where the fuck are my arrows?" He asked, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't get out of the conversation.

"Where did you last see them?" She asked quietly. "Are you sure you just didn't see them?"

"Yes Tasha." He said. "I checked in the weaponry, which is where they were in the box double-locked. I checked for the second set under my bed. And then the third set, which was in your closet."

"There were some in my closet?" She asked but her voice betrayed her by cracking. "Where?"

"Behind the dresses, under the shoes, hidden in the boxes on the top of the rack. And, um…" He muttered the last part.

"What?" She asked. "I can't hear every little mutter."

"In your underwear drawer." He said quietly, letting go of her wrists.

"They were in my underwear drawer? Why didn't you just ask if I could hide them in my room for you?" She looked up at him and caught his chin in her small, soft, smooth fingers.

"It wouldn't have been an adventure." He said, smirking at her.

"Fine." She let go of his chin. "I'm glad you admitted you raided my panty drawer like a little fifteen year old prick. And yeah, I stole your arrows."

"Give me them back." He said.

"No, you're not getting them back until you apologize to me." She said, crossing her arms.

"That's fine. I'll just keep my blackmail picture of you." He said pulling out his phone.

"Blackmail picture?" She asked, her green eyes wide and searching his face.

"You know the one time that you had to be that "maid" and you kinda had to be a huge slut and weren't wearing much of anything." He said, smirking at her.

"You wouldn't Barton." She said as he pushed her chair against the wall.

"Oh I would. I've already sent it." He raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't." She said. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Haven't you noticed the way Stark's grin is even bigger than it usually is?" He asked.

Her chin quivered her eyes full of hurt. "I can't believe you." She said, standing up out of the chair. "You want your arrows?"

"What?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"Do you want your damn arrows or not?" She yelled turning down the hall.

He followed after her as she slammed the door open, tears threatening to run down her face. "Tasha?"

She shoved a box into his chest. It was wrapped up in a bright red paper with white ribbon curled around it. They were in curls that she had done for hours

trying to get it perfect. "Happy early birthday."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands.

He opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the paper in half. In the box, a new quiver filled with his arrows filled the inside of the box. He looked over at her as she kicked a longer box out from under the bed, still not looking up at him.

He bent down to open the box. It was long and plastic. He flipped it open and inside were his other two sets of arrows.

"I got them fixed up for you. Cause I know it pisses you off because it takes you so long." She said quietly, her voice small. She got down on her knees, pulling a huge box from under the bed. "Here." She slid it across the floor at him. She sat against the bed, pulling her knees up to her body.

He opened it and inside was a bow, one much better than the one he had been using for a couple of days since he had his bow broken during their last mission.

"I've been saving up for it for three years." She said quietly, not looking up at him. "When you got it snapped in half and you couldn't use it and you were heartbroken about it. And I got it strung so you don't have to bother trying to fix the holding limit." She looked down at her feet. "Cause you always hate it so much."

"Natasha." He said quietly, putting the bow down.

"It's fine Barton. Just get over it." She said into her knees.

He lifted her chin with his large, rough, callused fingers. "I love it Owl."

She shook her head, smacking his hand. "I can't believe you Clint." She said quietly.

"Natash-"

"Don't." She said quietly. "All the respect they had for me, which was literally 0.00000001% is gone now. I've been working for years to get the little respect that I had. I've been at this agency for eleven years, and all but about seven people haven't ever respected me. And that's it Clint."

He opened his mouth but she continued talking. "I can't believe you would ruin me and my reputation. You of all people should know that Stark can't keep his mouth shut for anything." She wiped at tears. "And now I'm crying, and I never cry Clint. Never!"

He grabbed a hold of her and kissed her forehead. "If he says something, I'll let you torture him any way that you want to."

She smiled up at him, tears still running down her face.

He wiped them and held onto her tightly.


	2. B- Bowtie

Disclamier: I do not own The AVengers or anything you instantly recongnize in this story

* * *

Bowtie

"Oh my god Barton." Natasha screeched as Clint walked into the tent dressed in a tux.

"Someone looks dapper." Pepper called as she attempted to fix Natasha's hair that was crinkled.

"Please never describe him as dapper ever again Potts." She shot Pepper a look as Steve attempted to fix the tear in her dress.

"You look nice Barton." Steve said as he pressed the tear together, pulling a needle and thread through it.

"At least someone thinks so." Clint smirked at Natasha. "Cause obviously, redheads have no souls."

"Shutup." Natasha muttered, grabbing her drink off of the counter, sticking the straw in her mouth.

"Are you kidding me Tasha?" Clint said. "You don't think I look dapper."

"I would. But I can't say that." She shook her head.

"Barton. That is an amazing tie." Tony called as he walked into the room, a glass in his hand. "And I must say Rogers; I think you've domesticated the beast."

"Go die in a hole." Natasha said, placing the Coke down on the counter. "I mean seriously, that would make me the happiest person ever. And then maybe Barton could be dapper."

"Why don't you think Barton looks dapper?" Pepper asked, trying to fix her messed up hair.

"That." She pointed to the tie around his neck. "That atrocious disgusting piece of fabric."

"His **_bowtie_**?" Pepper asked, turning Natasha's face towards her by pulling her hair some.

"Ugh, I hate that word." She said, shaking her head.

"Why?" Steve asked, poking the thread through the needle head.

"That thing, that disgusting, ratty, devious, piece of nostalgic shit thing has been ruining my life since I first met the exact same kind of disgusting, ratty, devious piece of nostalgic shit person who has ruined my life." Natasha said.

"Well, that's a little dramatic." Tony scoffed at her.

"You don't understand Stark." She said. "It has been everywhere with us, in that horrible kind of "I'm stalking you" sort of way."

"That is not weird at all." Tony smirked at her.

"No, you don't get it!" She yelled. "He wears that damn thing everywhere we go. He even cut it once so it was a bow so I could wear it in my hair, because I love it "oh so very much"" She groaned. "I swear, I want to burn that damn thing and bury it in a litter box so it can be among the shit that it is."

"Someone really doesn't like that thing." Pepper said quietly, pulling her fingers through Natasha's hair.

"Clint, I swear to God if you were that when I come down that aisle, I will choke you and then bury you with it in the litter box." Natasha said.

"Where's your real dress?" Steve asked, looking up at her.

Natasha pointed to the changing panels near the edge of the tent. "You have twenty minutes to find a new tie, or it's a death sentence."

"Tasha, this bowtie has been a part of our life since we first met. And you aren't willing to let it be a part of our biggest moment of our life." Clint tried to bargain with her.

"Whatever." She said, standing out of her little chair. Her stomach was nearly too big for the small dress she was in. "It's either the bowtie. Or us." She put her hands on her large stomach protectively before she followed Pepper to the changing panel.

Steve handed Clint a tie, a real tie, as he moved from behind the panel.

"Steve." Clint whined. "Dude, you got to help me with this."

"I'm sorry Barton." Steve said. "She's going to kill me if I let you and she'll kill you if you wear it."

"Stark." He turned to look at Tony, who was admiring himself in the mirror.

"I'm sorry buddy. I think only I can rock the bowtie." Tony said, turning around to face Clint.

"Dude, what the hell happened to the bro code?" Clint asked.

"Guys." Bruce stuck his head into the tent. "There may be a small problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Steve asked.

"Um, Coulson." Bruce said quietly. "He's not here."

"What?" Tony, Clint and Steve all asked.

"He's not here. And he might not make it here either." Bruce said.

"What!" Natasha yelled from behind the panel, sticking her head out. "Phil's not coming?"

"Um..." Bruce said quietly. "That's just what Fury told me to tell you. I don't know why."

"That's it." Natasha said. "I'm done; get me out of this dress. Now." She demanded to Pepper, who groaned in response.

"Natasha, come on. We just got it on you." Pepper whined.

"I don't care. I'm not walking down that aisle without Coulson." She said quietly.

"Tas-"

"No Pepper!" She yelled. "I can't go down the aisle without him."

"Why? Why Natasha?" Pepper asked.

"He's like my dad. And I can't go down the aisle without my dad." She said, her voice thick with tears.

"Natasha, sweetheart. Please, please don't cry." Pepper said in a soothing voice. "Steve!" Pepper called.

"Coming." Steve said, pushing the tie into Clint's chest. "Stark, go try and figure out what's going on. Barton, real tie. This instant."

"Bu-" He couldn't get it out before Steve sent him a threatening look. "Yes Captain."

Clint could hear Natasha sobbing as he turned to take off the tie.

"Five minutes!" Maria's voice rung through the tent, throwing Natasha into an even louder hysteria of tears.

"I found it!" Thor called as he walked into the tent.

"You found what?" Clint asked.

"The so-"

"Where's my little princess?" Coulson called as he walked into the tent . "Barton, they're waiting for you."

Clint nodded and sat the tie down on the table.

"Don't let her down young man." Coulson said.

"I won't sir." Clint said as he walked out the tent.

Five minutes later, as the music started and the crowd stood up, Clint looked down the aisle. Natasha had a veil over her face, so he couldn't see what she was feeling. The red ribbon tied around her waist on her long white ruffled dress.

She was holding onto Coulson's arm, latching onto it for dear life. Her stomach was swollen from the fact of their child was inside.

"Who is giving this young lady away?" Fury asked, looking down at Natasha as they stood in front of him.

"I do." Coulson said, lifting Natasha's veil. He laid a kiss to her forehead. "Don't kill him."

"No promises." She smiled up at him. "I love you daddy." She said quietly.

"I love you too Princess." He said, letting go of her arm.

She took Clint's hand and stared up at him. "Please don't kill me." He said as her eyes caught the bowtie around his neck.

She smiled up at him. "Blackhawk needs to be in our wedding too." She said quietly and he kissed her temple.

* * *

A/N: Two in one Night! My updates will be oddly placed but i hope you like my story.


	3. C-Crown

A/N: This was inspired by the events that happened at our valentine dance my school recently held. Well, part of it was. Sorry for my abnormal posting schedule. I have really bad Wi-Fi at my house so the only time I really get to post is at school and it's pretty hard.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the ideas that run through my mind like a streaker at football games.

Crown

"I don't like this Clint." Natasha said quietly, pulling at the emerald green form-fitting dress she was wearing.

"Why?" Clint asked, velcroing the corsage on her small wrist, because she didn't trust him with a pin.

"Did you see Pepper's dress?" She asked. "It's so poufy and pretty and big. And I have such a boring one."

"I think it's beautiful Tasha." Clint said. "I mean, everything on you is beautiful."

"Clint, stop trying to suck it up." Natasha whined. "I'm gonna be the loser that has the small dress."

"It's going to be just fine. You're beautiful enough. A big, poufy dress would swallow you whole and you know that. You're too small for that." Clint said. "Besides, you had to get that dress altered."

"I know…" She groaned. "Because my boobs are fucking huge and so we had to get a dress three sizes too big to fit them and then alter every other damn part of it."

"Natasha!" She turned and whimpered slightly as she saw Pepper step out of the limo in her big poufy pink dress.

"Hey…" Natasha said quietly, watching as Tony gripped the back of the dress, attempting to keep it from dragging the ground.

"You look so pretty." Pepper said as Jane, Betty and Peggy all climbed out of the limo, all of them in large poufy dresses like Pepper. Jane had on a red one, Betty, a deep purple and Peggy had a navy blue.

"Thanks." Natasha said. "You do too."

Thor, Steve and Bruce all climbed out of the limo behind the girls. "Don't you guys look dapper?" Natasha called as the boys all got in a small huddle, whispering about something.

"Thanks, I know I do." Tony smirked at her.

Natasha rolled her eyes and started rubbing her arms as the cool wind nipped at her. She just wanted the dance to be over with.

"Are you guys ready?" Happy Hogan, Tony's personal driver, asked as Steve attempted to pin Clint's flower to his tux.

"Almost." Steve said, laughing slightly as Clint winced as the pin stabbed him.

"Abusive!" Clint called, causing Natasha to laugh.

"Stop whining!" Natasha said through a laugh.

The boys all parted from their huddle and went to their dates. "Just one picture." Pepper said pointing at Happy.

Natasha inwardly groaned, looking over at Clint. She rolled her eyes but clutched onto him. Mostly because she was cold.

"Natasha, please just smile." Pepper begged. "Not a fake one that you always do in pictures."

Natasha glared over at her but smiled slightly, causing Clint to pinch her. "What?"

"Be nice Tasha." He said, nudging her.

She groaned slightly, looking towards the camera, a small smile on her face.

"Okay. You guys are good." Happy said.

"Back to the limo!" Thor called, causing everyone to laugh.

Natasha stayed in the back, eyes darting back and forth between everyone else. "Do we have to get in the limo?"

"Come on." Clint said, nudging her forward. He held the door for her as she tripped over all the poof of the girls' dresses and landed in Tony's lap.

"I know I'm hot, but I have a date and so do you." Tony said as she pushed away from him, rolling to the only spot left in the limo.

Clint climbed in next to her, successfully not falling into Tony's lap. "Smooth."

"Shut up." She pushed him playfully.

Natasha stayed towards the back of the dance floor, not wanting to bring that much attention to her.

"Hey babe." Clint bumped her slightly. He wrapped his arm around her.

She smiled up at him, leaning into him. "Hey." She said quietly. "When are they supposed to announce the winners?"

"In abou-" He was interrupted as Coulson, the senior principal, came on stage. "If the court will please come to their positions."

"Right now." Clint said. "My lady." He offered her his arm.

She grabbed ahold of it and got by his side as he led them to the line of couples.

"Natasha Romanoff and Clinton Barton." Coulson called as they walked up the stairs to the stage.

Natasha bumped against the rest of the girls' large dresses. "Dear lord." She muttered under hear breath. "This is ridiculous."

He kissed her head as they stood as still as they could as Tony and Pepper came on stage.

"Up next are Mr. and Ms. SHS, Steve Rogers and Maria Hill, who will be awarding the winners." Coulson said as Steve and Maria walked onto the stage.

"I still don't understand how that bitch won." Natasha said, causing Clint to bust out laughing.

"Drumroll please." Coulson said, causing Clint to laugh even more. "The Homecoming King is…. Anthony Stark."

"It's gonna be Pepper." She said as Steve put the sash over Tony, stabbing him with the pin.

"And the Homecoming Queen is…." Coulson looked at the paper. "Natasha Romanoff."

"What?" Natasha asked quietly, looking up at Clint.

"Go." He pushed her forward some, letting go of her hand.

Tony grabbed Natasha's hand and helped her into the chair as Maria handed her the flowers. Steve placed the _crown _on her red curls. "Congrats Tasha." He said as he pinned the sash on her emerald green dress.

"Thanks." Natasha said quietly, clutching to the chair, her nails digging into the cushioned arms as Pepper moved over to Clint, and clutched his arm.

"Now, the court will dance for the first time." Coulson said as a picture was snapped of Tony and Natasha.

She grabbed his hand and they walked down the steps. She looked back at the stage where Clint and Pepper were getting their pictures made.

"You okay?" Tony asked as he placed his hands on her hips, not wanting to put his hands too low on her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing a flash next to them, guessing it was someone taking their picture for the yearbook.

Clint and Pepper came down next to them and Natasha looked over at Clint, a small smile on her face. Someone took a picture of them.

Tony looked over at Clint and nodded. He grabbed Natasha's hand and twirled her out before pulling her back in. "Getting fancy are we?" Natasha asked, looking up at Tony.

**_Love don't run. Love don't hide. It won't turn away or back down from a fight. Baby I'm right here. And I ain't going anywhere. Love's too tough; it won't give up, no not on us. Baby love don't run._**

"Of course they play this song." She muttered under her breath.

Tony spun her out again, this time letting go of her hand. "What?" She asked quietly as she landed in someone else's arms.

She looked up and saw Clint smiling down at her. He placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"They're playing this song out on purpose aren't they?" She asked, looking up at his steel blue eyes with her big green ones.

"You caught me." Clint shrugged, kissing her forehead. "It's our song."

"I know it is." She said quietly.

"Do you know I love you?" He asked.

"I know you do." Natasha said. "And I you."

"That's a funny phrase." Clint said laughing.

"You're such a damn goober." She said. She noticed the look she was getting from Coulson. "We might need to switch back."

Clint spun her out and she landed it Tony's arms. "You happy now?"

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms back around his neck. "Very."

He started laughing and she looked up. "What?"

"Where's your _crown_ Little Red?" Tony asked.

"It's on my head." Natasha said, eyebrow quirked.

"Really?" Tony asked. "Did you make it invisible?"

She placed her hand on the top of her head and felt nothing but her hair. "What the hell?"

Tony pointed and Natasha looked where he was pointing. The _crown_ was on top of Clint's head and he was acting like it was nothing. "Are you sure he's straight?"

"I'm pretty sure." She said, barely audible through her laughter.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed (: Please Read and Review. It really helps with the whole process knowing people enjoy this.


	4. D-Date

A/N: This one came from an Omegle chat I had with someone. This person was brilliant and I never found out what to call them, so random Omegle buddy, this is for you (: I hope you like it if you're reading

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the singing penguin sitting beside me as I type this. His bowtie flashes! So exciting. And besides, I paid for it with my mom's money, so I still technically don't own it.

Date

Natasha walked through the hallways of her school, her arms weighed down with her stack of books she was carrying. The halls were empty, as it was about 15 minutes after the last bell of the day. She managed to get to her locker before her arms gave out. She sighed, and took out her bag, just filing it with the necessities like homework and her planner. She was shutting her locker when she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled, hoping it would be her boyfriend, Clint, but she was surprised to see it was a football player.

He leaned against the locker, a smirk that suggested something evil plastered on his face.

Natasha sighed and continued to shuffle through her locker. "Can I help you Luke?" She asked, hoping he would just go away.

He just wouldn't take the fact that she was taken and he was never going to get her. He just couldn't take no for an answer. "Oh. Just wanted to see what you were doing tonight. Thought we could go out for dinner. What Clint doesn't know won't hurt him." He reached out for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Get away." She said, thinking this would be a great moment for Clint to swoop in and save her.

"Dude." Clint called as he walked down the hall, eyes on Luke. "Back away."

"Come on, Clint. We were just talking. Right Natasha?" He asked, looking at her.

She shook her head. "No, we weren't talking."

Clint shoved Luke hard. "Stay away from her."

Luke stumbled back a little but shoved Clint back. "We were just talking! Can't we do that?" Luke shot back.

Natasha saw what was happening and touched Clint's arm gently. "Let's not fight, okay?" She said, looking between them, trying to calm things down.

Clint glared at Luke and put his arm around Natasha.

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets and angrily walked away, muttering something under his breath.

"You okay?" Clint asked, grabbing her bag from her.

"I'm fine." She said, closing her locker and leaning against it.

"Okay." He kissed her head. "So, you ready for tonight?"

Natasha looked at Clint blankly, not remembering what he was talking about. "Uhh, yes." She said.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked.

"….no." she said quietly.

"So, I guess you don't want to go on the amazing _date_ I had planned?" He shrugged. "Guess I'll just take Stark."

Oh shit. How could she have forgotten about that? If she could, she would have kicked herself right there and then. Instead, she just face palmed. "I'm so sorry Clint. I don't know how I could have forgotten."

"Let's see." He said. "Ballet, homework, reading, after school projects, Pepperony drama, and tutoring." He shrugged.

Natasha groaned. She knew he was hiding his disappointment behind the wall he always had up. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "I shouldn't have forgotten my boyfriend."

It's fine." He shook his head. "Let's go."

She sighed and frowned. She stepped in front of him, then took his face in-between her hands gently. She lifted her head towards his and kissed him lightly on the lips. This was the only other way she could say she was sorry, because she knew he was still disappointed.

He squeezed her tightly in his arms and just stood there, holding her close to him.

She pulled her lips away from his and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Clint." She said again.

"It's fine sweetheart." He sighed, kissing her head.

She could have stayed in his arms all night, but they were still in the middle of the school hallway. She finally believed he had forgiven her for her stupid memory mistake, and pulled out of his arms. "So, where to?" She asked, taking his hand and guiding him down the hallway.

"Mini golf." He said. "And then a romantic dinner."

"Awesome." She grinned. Clint always managed to come up with the best _date_s.

"And then a super surprise that will take your breath away." He smiled down at her.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "Can we just get to the surprise now?"

"Um," He shrugged. "I don't know if it would be as dazzling at this moment. But whatever you want."

"No, no, never mind. I'll wait." She said quickly, changing her mind.

"Okay." He said. "But if you don't like it, I did all this for no reason."

"What?" She asked. "Don't question it! I'll probably love it." She reassured him.

"Okay, cause I mean, I've been working on it for a really, really long time. And I've had to redo it about a thousand times."

"Okay, now you're just making me curious." She bumped into him playfully.

"Well, you can totally get me to take you there now." He said.

Natasha pursed her lips, and thought carefully. "Do whatever you want. I don't want to mess up your plans."

A/N: This will be continued in a different letter of the BlackHawk alphabet. You'll just have to wait to see which one it is. I hope I'll do justice for the Omegle partner who helped me with this. Thank you random person. If you have any good ideas for letters or any suggestions for my other story, 'And that's Who I Am' PM me. You can offer your favorite 'And that's Who I Am posts, and I'll try my hardest to do them. I have a huge list already. Read & Review, it helps me go. (: And on a final note, I want to start taking song suggestions for a new fic I'm gonna start doing called "BlackHawk Lyrics." PM me for your thoughts.


	5. E-Early

A/N: This was inspired by the marathon of Here Comes Honey Boo Boo that I was watching while I was writing. I absolutely love that show because my family is nearly as redneck as them.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Ashley and Sera Reidar in this story.

Early

"Clint." She said, slapping him. "Clint!" She yelled, pushing him nearly off the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking over at Natasha.

She cried in pain as a wave of discomfort hit her. "Shit."

"Tasha." He asked, turning on the light.

"It hurts." She said, sitting up in the bed. "Clint."

"It's okay baby." Clint said. "It's okay. I'm gonna get Bruce here."

"What's that supposed to help?" She asked, clutching onto the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"He's the doctor. He'll know if you need to go to the hospital." Clint said.

"I'm only thirty weeks Clint." Natasha reminded him. "What if something's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Clint said. "Jarvis, get Dr. Banner down here please."

"Yes sir." Jarvis answered, leaving Clint and Natasha in silence.

"Clint, it really hurts." She cried.

"I know Baby. It's gonna hurt. It's supposed to. But it's gonna be just fine. Don't worry baby." Clint said.

"I'm only seven and a half months. Bruce wants me to go for like 40 weeks if I can to keep the baby safe." She said. "We don't have anything for the baby yet."

"Sweetheart, it's gonna be okay." Clint said, climbing out of the bed and going into the closet.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"I'm preparing." Clint said. A knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Clint called, still in the closet.

Bruce opened the door and closed behind him. "Where does it hurt?"

"It was hurting just right here." Natasha pointed to the top of her stomach. "But it hurts down here now."

"Okay." Bruce said, putting the stethoscope in his ears and placing the metal part on her stomach. He listened for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked, the silence scaring her.

"You need to get her to the hospital." Bruce called.

"What?" She asked, green eyes wide. "Why?"

Clint nodded, walking out of the closet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Why?" She asked, voice cracking. "What's going on?"

"You're going into _early_ labor." Bruce said. "For some reason. But it's gonna be okay."

She nodded, her body trembling.

Clint sat in the chair, his leg shaking. They had taken Natasha back and wouldn't let him come in after her. His head was thrown back, lying against the back of the chair.

He heard someone sit down next to him but didn't bother to look at the man to know who it was.

"How is she?" Steve asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know." Clint said, his voice cracking. "They won't let me be with her."

Someone sat on his other side and he broke. "What if they don't make it?"

"Don't think like that Legolas." Tony said beside him. "They're gonna be just fine."

"How do we know that?" Clint asked. "Huh?"

"You just gotta trust that it'll all be okay." Steve said.

"Mr. Barton?" The doctor asked, causing Clint to look up.

"Yes sir." Clint asked.

The doctor let out a breath, causing Clint to clench his jaw. "Um, there were a few complications."

"Oh god." Clint said quietly.

"You have a little girl." The doctor said. "We sent her to the NICU to stabilize her. And.."

"And what?" Clint asked.

"Your wife is in surgery." The doctor said. "Like I said, the complications. Since she has a very different medical history than most, the complications are much more dangerous. And life-threatening."

Clint put his head in his hands, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"You can visit your daughter if you'd like." The doctor said.

Clint looked up and nodded.

"Ashley will take you back to see her." The doctor said, motioning to a nurse standing near the corner.

Clint stood up and walked over to the small woman, and smiled down at her.

"Come this way." Ashley said, turning on her heel to go through the double doors. "She's a beautiful little girl."

"She's like her mother." Clint said, following the women to a small room, which was dead silent.

Ashley handed him a cover and he pulled it on. She pushed the doors open and he heard a machine beeping.

"She's over here." Ashley said, taking him to the corner.

The room was empty besides one small body in a small bed.

"She was really underweight and so she's hooked up to get proteins." Ashley said.

Clint nodded, looking down at his daughter. "She's so tiny." He said quietly, placing his hand on the glass.

"She's precious." Ashley said. "She hasn't been crying and she's done well so far." She tapped the glass slightly, causing the little girl to open her eyes.

"God, she's just like her." Clint said quietly, looking down at her hazel eyes. They looked like solar eclipses: a bluish-green with gold specks around the black irises. "How much does she need to improve to be able to come home?"

"Well, she's only about 4.5 lbs. and she needs to be about 6 lbs." Ashley said. "And we're probably just gonna wait until she is supposed to be born to keep it on the safe side."

He nodded, smiling down at his little girl. "Can I take a picture of her?"

"Of course." Ashley said.

Clint took out his phone and took a picture. "My little princess."

"What are you gonna name her?" Ashley asked.

"I have an idea." He said quietly. "Sera Reidar."

"That's a pretty name. What does it mean?" Ashley asked.

"Princess and Nest Warrior." Clint said. "It's what her mom voted for. And it's perfect."

"Princess?" Ashley asked. "She's gonna be a daddy's girl. I can already tell."

"That is perfectly fine with me." Clint said quietly.

"You wanna go show your friends your baby girl?" Ashley asked.

Clint nodded and followed her put of the room. "Just turn that corner." She instructed and walked the opposite way.

Clint walked into the waiting room. "How is she?" Steve asked.

"She's perfect." Clint said, smiling at his friends, hell. His family.

"Name?" Tony asked.

"Sera Reidar." Clint answered, tossing him the phone.

"She's, wow." Tony said. "She looks like her mother."

Clint nodded. "I know. She's…. she's perfect."

A/N: Please Read & Review. Three in one day! Wooh hoo!


	6. F- Fever

A/N: This is probably my favorite one I've written so far because I could just imagine how pitiful Natasha would be if she was sick, which would cause Clint to be pitiful because she feels so bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as awesome as the Marvel Universe or The Avengers. I own the DVDs and the Marvel Scene It! Game that is from before the Iron Man movies started. But alas, my parents' money bought them, so technically, in a technicality, I don't own that either.

Fever

Natasha stumbled into the living room and flopped down on the couch, her head landing squarely in Clint's lap. She had been on a mission for a few days and she was now pale and worn out. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair damp with sweat, but that didn't stop her from interrupting Clint's reading time.

"What the hell?" Clint asked. He looked down and saw her, a smile cracking on his face. "Morning."

"It's morning?" She asked blearily. "God, I can't even tell anymore."

He laughed slightly. "Is your hair wet from a shower or sweat?" He asked, putting down the book.

"Sweat." Natasha mumbled. "Sorry."

"Awesome." He muttered sarcastically. "You gotta ruin my day, don't you?"

"Sorry…" She repeated, looking ghostly pale.

"You okay?" He asked, placing his hand on her forehead.

Natasha flinched at his cool touch. "I, I, I think so…"

"You're burning up." He put his hand on her neck, checking her throat. "It's swollen."

"…'m fine." Natasha coughed.

"No, you're not Tash." Clint said, worried. He placed his hand under her back and moved it along her spine.

Natasha flinched, paling.

"Okay. This isn't good Tasha. What hurts?" Clint asked.

"Everything." She groaned.

"You want to go to the infirmary?" He asked, hand on her cheek.

Natasha shook her head. "Stomach hurts." She said quietly.

It reminded Clint of a little kid who was sick, and it was kinda adorable. "Bathroom?" He asked.

Natasha nodded shakily.

"Okay." Clint picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bathroom slowly.

Natasha scrambled out of his arms and scrambled to the toilet, heaving.

Clint held her hair back in his hands, looking away.

Natasha came up for air, shaking hard. "S-Sorry…"

"It's fine." He said. "More entertaining than the part I was at anyway."

"Make it stop…" Natasha coughed and shuddered forward again, sick splashing into the basin.

He bent down next to her, rubbing her back with his large hand.

Natasha let her head fall against the cool porcelain. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you keep saying sorry." He said quietly.

"I-I just… I want it to stop." Natasha murmured.

"How long have you been sick like this?" He asked.

"Since I got back from the mission." Natasha coughed.

"Food poisoning?" Clint asked, holding onto her.

"I don't know…" She mumbled, curling into him.

"Any other symptoms besides throwing up?" He asked quietly.

"_Fever…"_ She murmured.

"Anything that I can't tell from touching your head?" He asked.

"Shakes. Dizzy. Aching."

"Okay. It's gonna be okay." He pulled her up to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

Natasha jerked away and scrambled back to the toilet, starting to cry.

"Tasha, sweetheart." Clint said, watching her.

Natasha curled up on the floor, shaking hard.

"Nat." He said. His steel blue eyes were wide with concern as he stared down at her.

She shifted so her head was in his lap. "…Clint."

"This isn't good." He played with a curl of her fiery red hair.

"I hurt…." She murmured quietly.

"I know you do." Clint said. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"I want to sleep." She mumbled.

"Go to sleep then." He said. "I'll keep guard."

Natasha closed her eyes. "…back rub?"

"I got you babe." He said, lifting her slightly.

Natasha sighed softly.

He started rubbing her back, digging into her shoulder blades slightly.

Natasha hissed, shivering.

He mumbled helpful nothings to her, rubbing lower on her back. "Is your lower back hurting?"

She nodded, opening her green eyes and meeting his blue ones.

"Okay." He lifted her a little more and started rubbing the lowest point of her back.

Natasha murmured softly, eyes drifting closed.

Clint started humming slightly, continuing the backrub, even though Natasha was out as soon as her eyes were closed. He watched her protectively as she slept.

When Natasha woke up, she was wrapped up in her blankets on her bed, propped on her side to keep herself off her back. "Clint…" She said quietly, looking around the room.

"I'm right here." Clint said, sitting down next to her. "You want some tea?"

She nodded, rubbing at her green eyes.

He propped her up against the headboard and handed her the cup of tea.

She took a sip of it, shivering as the warmth of it traveled through her body. She cleared her throat, looking down at the tea. "Have you ever thought about us?"

"Of course I have Tasha." He said, "I think about it a lot."

"I mean, more than what we are now, right?" She asked, looking at him.

"Way more." He nodded, his blue eyes boring into her green ones. "Why?"

"Could you imagine us domestic?" She asked, looking away from him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Picket fence, house in the country. A shed to get away to. A garden, a shooting range. A dog or two, some barn cats." He shrugged. "A couple of munchkins to keep us on our toes."

"Kids?" She asked, her voice cracking.

He nodded. "Yeah… You wouldn't be a bad mother Tasha. You'd be an amazing one."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so." He smiled over at her, causing her to smile a wide smile he hadn't seen in a while. "Why?"

"Just wondering." She said quietly, taking another sip of her tea.

* * *

A/N: Read & Review. I stayed up typing this till 12:48 in the morning for you guys. And I have to be up in like five hours. I hope you guys are happy about that. If you have any suggestions for letters or just want to be super encouraging, Review or PM. Thanks.

Love, Rennergirl11


	7. G-Gifts

A/N: I've been getting reviews and that helps me so much with this! Thanks guys! Sorry for late update but it's a v-day fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the ideas that run through my head for this.

Gift

"Happy Valentine's day Tasha." Clint said, putting his hands over her eyes.  
"Is this Stark?" She asked.  
"Really?" He asked, glaring at him.  
She turned to look at him, removing his hands from her eyes. "Clint? That's so funny. Stark was just right here."  
"Shutup." Clint said, letting go of her.  
"Someone needs a kiss." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brushed her lips against his. "I love you dumbass."  
"I know you do." Clint said. "And I love you smartass."  
"Good." She said quietly.  
"Open your locker." He said.  
"Why?" Natasha asked, eying him carefully.  
"Because, I said so." He shrugged.  
"Fine." She shook her head. She opened it slowly and a bag of candy fell out. "Chocolate." She smiled up at him.  
"Keep looking." He said a smile on his lips.  
She looked deep into the locker and saw a balloon with a teddy bear attached to the string. The balloon was purple with a name tag that said "Hello, I am... In love with you."  
"I love it Barton." She said quietly. "Should I take it to class?" She  
asked.  
He nodded. "Show that you love your weirdo boyfriend."  
"Fine." She pulled the balloon and bear out of her locker before she closed it tightly.  
Clint kissed her again. "I'll see you later."  
"Okay." She nodded, picking up the bag of candy and turning down the hall.  
"I love you!" He called.  
"I hate you Boo Bear!" She stuck her tongue out.  
"I love you too!" He shouted, before turning to Tony.  
She walked into the classroom and everyone stared at her. She felt awfully awkward.  
She sat down next to Pepper and Steve, trying her hardest to focus on the book they were reading. Though none of them were reading the same thing.  
"Ms. Romanoff." Ms. Augustine said.  
"Yes ma'am?" The redhead asked.  
"Since it's so obvious that you are so lovingly involved with Mr. Barton, I need you to come up and answer questions about the books you've been reading this year." She said.  
Natasha nodded and stood up, tripping over the huge teddy bear next to Pepper.  
"Pick a couple from a book you have read this year." She said.  
"Okay. Ethan and Lena. Beautiful-"  
"Will the following students please come to the library for deliveries?" A voice rung over the room, causing Natasha to let out a breath. She barely got out of it. It would be a short distraction.  
She stood there, listening to the names. "Virginia Potts." Of course. "Natasha Romanoff."  
She looked over at Pepper with a questioning look but followed her out of the room.  
"I bet it's from your dad." Pepper said.  
Natasha shrugged and followed after the blonde, a smile on her lips. "You should just stay down here and pick all your gifts up when they have all like ninety of them in a pile."  
Pepper laughed lightly, opening the doors to the library.  
"Ms. Potts." A teacher directed pepper to a large pile of items.  
"Told you." Natasha muttered quietly.  
"Ms. Romanoff." The same teacher said, pointing to a small pile. "There are boxes over there to carry all your things if you need them."  
"Thanks." She said, picking up a box and placing it on the table. She pulled the card off the flowers. "To my beautiful "daughter"-Phil" She read quietly, smiling the entire time. She placed the flowers in the box before putting the box of chocolate and the owl next to it. The flowers were almond blossoms and there was some white heather inside with it.  
"Who's it from?" Pepper asked.  
"Phil." She said, smiling. Phil was Clint's foster dad and probably her favorite adult in the world.  
"That's sweet." Pepper said.  
"I know." Natasha said quietly.  
"Ms. Romanoff." A man said, handing her a box. "This is the rest of your stuff."  
"Thank you." Natasha said quietly.  
"Of course." The man walked away.  
"That was awkward." She said quietly, placing the new box on the table. She opened it. "God Clint."  
"Did he get you something else?" Pepper asked.  
Natasha nodded, staring down at the giant stuffed frog in the box, next to a bouquet of flowers.  
She picked up the frog and pulled the card off the bottom of the inside of the box.  
"Dear Natasha." She said quietly, only so Pepper could hear it. "You are mine and I am yours. Till the end of time. I love you. Love your one and only, Your Boobear."  
"That is so sweet." Pepper said.  
"I know." She nodded, looking at her shaking hands.

"I love it Clint." She said as she placed the flowers in a vase. The one she'd gotten from Phil was sitting on her desk and the ones from Clint were sitting on her nightstand.  
"I'm glad you do." He said, placing the teddy bear next to the owl and the frog on her couch.  
"I always do." She said quietly.  
"You still love me?" He asked quietly.  
She nodded, a smile on her lips.  
Clint looked at his watch and groaned. "I gotta go babe." He said.  
Natasha whimpered like a dog and frowned up at him. "I hate this."  
"I know you do." Clint said.  
"I'm gonna be stuck in this house for the rest of my life." She pouted.  
"That is not true." He said, kissing her lightly. "I'm gonna kidnap you one day."  
"Good." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He sat down on the bed and pulled her down in his lap. He started kissing her neck, causing her to turn towards him.  
"Do you really have to leave?" She asked, a grin on her face.  
"I think so." He said.  
"Too bad." She said quietly. "You're not leaving."  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Cause you're mine." She said, pulling him into a big, passionate kiss.  
He pushed her down into the bed and hovered over her, biting down on her neck.  
She moaned loudly, her back arching, bucking up against Clint's pelvis.  
He ran his hand under her shirt, causing her breath to hitch. He snapped her bra off under her shirt. He stopped suddenly, feeling someone else's eyes on them.  
"Clint." She moaned quietly, her breathing still rapid.  
"We'll do this again." He whispered info her ear. "Somewhere more private."  
She nodded, her body groaning from how much it wanted Clint at that moment.  
He started tickling her, causing her to burst out laughing. "Stop it!" She screeched, barely audible through her laughter.  
"Fine." He said, stopping the tickling. He stuck his arm under her head and the other laid over her stomach. "I love you." He let out a yawn. "I'm so tired."  
"Then I suggest you go to your own home." A deep voice sounded behind them.  
Clint let go of her and turned to face the voice. "Of course sir."  
"Dad." Natasha said, glaring over at the man.  
"It is way past your curfew Natalia." Her "dad" said.  
"It's only 5 o'clock." Natasha groaned.  
"I don't care." He said. "I'll take Clinton here to the door."  
"I can do it." Natasha said. "I promise."  
"No." Her dad shook his head.  
She opened her mouth to argue but knew it'd be pointless. She leaned up and kissed Clint. "I love you."  
"I love you too baby." Clint said.  
Her dad cleared his throat, causing her to let go. She lay back on her bed, pulling his jacket around her body pant less body.  
He patted her knee before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.  
"Dad-"  
"I don't want to hear it young lady." He said, closing the door behind him and locking it from the outside.  
Natasha gripped onto the giant frog Clint had bought her and held onto it for dear life.  
Her door opened and she looked up.  
"What did I say about that boy?" her dad asked.  
She rolled her eyes, laying her head on her gift from Clint.  
"I said, what did I say about that boy?" He asked, his voice threatening.  
"You didn't want me alone with him.  
"Exactly." Her "dad" said. "I don't want you to be seeing that boy anymore."  
"No." She shook her head.  
"What did you just say?" He asked  
"No." She said a little louder.  
She earned a smack to the face, her cheek starting to burn.  
"Do you understand me?" He asked.  
"Yes Ivan." She said, her voice raspy.  
"Good." He turned to the door, slamming it shut and locking it, leaving Natasha I the room by herself.  
She squeezed the frog and it made a noise, causing her to jump. She squeezed it again. "I love you." It said, causing her to smile.  
"I love you too." she muttered.

A/N: Saw a girl with the exact stuffed frog and I loved it! R&R!


	8. H- Hospital

A/N: Once again, an omegle chat. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Still dont own anything

**H- Hospital**

Clint woke up, his head hurting more than usual. He hadn't remembered waking up in a _hospital_, but that's where he was now. It felt like he had been sleeping for days, and his throat was groggy enough to prove it. There were doctors walking around everywhere, as though he was a patient in one of those tv shows. He was hooked up to tons of wires, needles in his arm. Trying to calm down, he lay back in his bed when he heard someone walk through the door.  
Natasha walked to a chair by his bed and sat there, just watching him, afraid her voice would cross her by showing all her emotions. Ruin her tough facade. Her chin started quivering as she stared.  
He tried to smile through the pain he was enduring in his chest. It was hard to tell where it was coming from; the wound than landed him in this hospital, or the sight of seeing her so hurt and upset. Clint sat up, resting on his elbows. "Hey, Tash." He managed to murmur.  
She had to look away so she didn't start crying. Something about the thought of Clint not being there with her hit her way too hard, and she'd been by his bed since they had came back from the mission, still refusing to get her wounds checked. She looked back over at him and gave him a small smile.  
Looking at her and sitting up was too much pain to bear. Slowly sliding back down into the bed, Clint managed not to wince. He reached out and took her hand in his, tying them together as if they were in a knot. His voice was steady, but strained. "Natasha, why am I here? What happened?"  
"You were trying to protect me like the gentleman jackass you are." Her voice cracked. "And um, you got stabbed, that's the hole in you chest." She said, never removing her eyes from their hands. "I thought..."  
"That I knew?" He finished for her. He shook his head, a little frustrated with himself. "When I woke up, I didn't remember anything. The doctors didn't say anything either. 'The memories would come back,' they told me." He lifted the sheets to see his wound, but they had covered up the entire bottom half of his body in bandages. "Wow."  
She laid her arm on the corner of the bed, thus placing her head on it. She couldn't take it anymore. But she couldn't let him see her cry. "Natasha," Clint whispered. He knew she was upset, but he couldn't tell who with. He was silently begging it wasn't herself that she was upset with, but with him. What happened to him was simply his fault. She didn't like to be pitied and he knew that. "I'm sorry."  
She shook her head, not wanting to look up at him. "It's my fault." She said quietly. "it's all because of me."  
"Please don't say that, Tash. It wasn't your fault." He traced her jaw, his thumb landing on her chin. He tilted it up, looking straight into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."  
"But if I had done what I was supposed," She said. "If I had listened for once, you wouldn't be in here. It should be me in that bed, not you."  
"You know if it was you in this bed I would be saying the same thing." He gave her a small smile, wiping away a tear that was trying to escape. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. What happened out in the field was rough, but I'm fine now. It wasn't your fault."  
"Clint, you don't get it." She said, turning her gaze away from him. "I fucked up the entire mission. In a matter of seconds." She said.  
"And you swooped in to save me, like you always do. And Clint." She looked up at him. "I thought you died."  
"I came to save you because I didn't want you to die, Natasha! I couldn't- no, wouldn't have you die. I- All I remember was seeing the target with the knife, and him looking at you. I knew that knife would kill you, so I had to save you. I couldn't imagine living without you." His voice became almost a whisper. "I love you."  
She started shaking. "I, I." the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Her chin started quivering as tears started falling again. "Clint. I can't lose you."  
Clint pulled her close, so close she was almost laying on top of him. He stroked her hair, back, arms, anything to make her feel better. "You will never lose me, ever. I promise."  
"Clint, don't make promises you don't intend on keeping." She said quietly.  
"I only make promises I can keep," he whispered. "I will never, ever, lose you. Ever." Before she could answer, he closed his mouth over her own.  
She suddenly relaxed against him. It felt like she was where she was supposed to be, like it was home.  
It was perfect, almost too perfect. Their lips fit together, but he had known that. They were made for each other, no matter what anyone else thought. "I love you," he murmured between kisses. "So much."  
She nodded, not trusting her voice. She didn't know if she actually knew how to say the simple three word phrase.  
He pulled away slowly, the pain in his chest starting to come up again. "I'm sorry for leaving that time, Tash. It will never happen again. How long was I...asleep?"  
"6 days." She said quietly, in a small, haunted voice. "6 long, excruciatingly painful days." She said, looking over at him.  
"Damn." He lay his head back on the pillow, not knowing what to say. He placed his hands over his face, frustrated with himself. "I- wow."  
"You don't know how awkward it'd get when someone would try to come check on you. I'd be like half-asleep, head hanging off the side of the bed and they always just backed away slowly." She said. She moved  
his hands from his face. "Those eyes have been shut for six damn days. I think i deserve the chance to get to see them."  
Smiling, he left his hands at his sides. "You came to see me everyday, and I could tell. When I woke up the doctors told me someone had been here to see me. They never told me who it was, but I knew it was you."  
He kissed her again, pulling away slightly, his lips lingering over hers. "I'm sorry."  
"What are you sorry about this time?" She asked.  
"I should have told you I loved you earlier." He answered. "I have loved you for the longest time. I just didn't know when and how to tell you."  
"And when you nearly died trying to be a superhero was the appropriate time?" She asked, started to laugh. "Shit." She muttered under her breath.  
"I guess so," he returned with a smirk. "I hope I didn't scare you by telling you this."  
"No." She shook her head.  
"Why?" He blurted suddenly. "You always used to tell me that 'love was for children,' what makes it different now?"  
"We're all just children on the inside Barton." She said quietly, looking into his eyes. The eyes she had came to love, and to recognize as love and hope and life entirely.  
Clint just stayed quiet, trying to register what she had said.  
"Not to scare you or anything." She said with a smirk.  
"Nothing scares me." Clint said. "Nothing at all."  
She rolled her eyes. "You, young man, need to sleep."  
"I've been asleep for six damn days. I think I've slept enough." He said. "You need to sleep."  
"Whatever." She said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.  
He laced his fingers in hers, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to watch you. You go to sleep."  
She nodded groggily, closing her eyes.  
Clint watched her as she slowly drifted off, snuggling into his side.  
"Clint?" He looked up at the voice and saw Steve standing in the doorway.  
"How much of this did you see?" He asked.  
"Enough." Steve said quietly. "Is there anything physically wrong with her?"  
"What are you talking about?" Clint asked, looking down at Natasha.  
"Like, is she still hurt from your mission?" Steve asked. "She probably didn't tell you then."  
"Tell me what?" Clint asked.  
"She got hit. Well, more like thrown, into the concrete wall. And she won't let anyone check her out." Steve said. "I just want what's best for the team."  
"Right." Clint said, letting out a breath. "I'll get her to let them check on her."  
"Can you?" Steve asked.  
Clint nodded. "She usually listens." He said. "But, thanks for telling me that."  
"No problem. Just looking out for everyone." Steve said before walking out of the door.  
Things were still tense between the two men, more like all of the men, when it came to Natasha. It was like she was the property of each of them, and they all wanted all of her, and not just a share of her.

A/N: R&R!


	9. I- Invincible

A/N: Inspired by Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. AN epic movie. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**I- Invincible**

Clint opened the door to the house and stepped inside. He searched from his spot and raised an eyebrow.  
The door shut behind him and he turned to it when he was tackled to the ground and him and the body fell to the bottom layer under the house.  
He looked up and took a breath when he saw who it was. "Tasha." He grabbed ahold of her face.  
"Clint." She said, a smile growing on her face. She curled up in his touch.  
He ran his hand across her face, wiping her hair off her face. He saw the scar on her head and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She said.  
He looked at her body to look for anymore wounds and saw the large wound across her breast. "Who did this to you?"  
She shook her head and tried to push him away but he had her wrapped in his arms.  
"Who did this?" He asked.  
"Leave it alone Barton." She said, looking away from him.  
He kissed her forehead and held onto her tightly.  
She let out a sigh of content and looked around. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged, finally letting go of her. "But we need to go up." he stood up wincing slightly.  
"Clint?" She asked when she saw the large bruise on his shoulder.  
"I fell out of a tree." He said, causing her to laugh.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"I'd be feeling much better if you didn't land on me." He said, looking around the small room. He climbed ontop of a wooden table that seemed a little too unstable for his liking. He jumped and grabbed ahold of the floor above him and climbed out of the hole.  
"This may be a problem." Natasha called from under him.  
"What now?" He asked.  
"I'm barefoot." She said.  
"How's that a pr-" He stopped and looked down at her. "Oh. Yeah, that may be a problem."  
"Stop being so mean about my height." She poured, climbing onto the table.  
He was seven inches taller than her when they were both barefoot. But he had had his boots on. So at that very moment, he was about nine or ten inches taller than her, which made the jump easier.  
He held out her hand for her and she jumped, not even reaching his fingers.  
She let out a huff. "Looks like I'm gonna be stuck down here forever." She said quietly in a pouty voice.  
He leaned into the hole more ad threw out his hand. "Grab it before I fall on top of you."  
Her eyes grew wide but she jumped, latching onto his fingers. He pulled her up to the broken floor, where she climbed up on her own.  
"Where are your boots?" He asked.  
She smiled at him and stood up, walking over to a candle and lighting it with the match beside it.  
"What is this place?" She asked as he walked through the old house.  
"Come here." His voice called from a room.  
She followed his voice and searched for him.  
"Give me the candle." He said.  
She placed it in his hand and followed after him, shivering.  
Clint placed the candle on an endtable and pulled off his jacket, putting it around her. "Look." He pointed to the wall.  
Along the top of a bed on the wall, two hands were drawn on it with something that looked like chalk. "Do you remember this?" He asked.  
She shook her head, looking at it.  
"This is where we really became partners." He said. "Trusted each other." He placed his hand against the bigger of two hands. "Put your hand right there."  
She put her small hand on the wall and her hand matched perfectly.  
"Do you not remember this place?" He asked.  
She shook her head. She usually remember this stuff. But for some reason, she didn't.  
He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down onto the bed next to him. "We've been here twice. And it's always been your favorite."  
She nodded, muttering under her breath, trying to think.  
"The first time we came we did that." He pointed at the hand prints on the wall. "This was where we came after the incident too."  
That was right. That was completely right.  
"The first time we came, we were partners for about a year. And you still didn't trust me." Clint said.  
"I wonder why..." She said sarcastically.  
He shrugged. "But we came here. And for the first time I saw you relax. It must have been the nature. You let the mask and the front you always had up fall and I saw the real you." He said. "And you told me why you were afraid of sleeping. Of fires. Of going home. And I told you that you didn't need to worry. I would never let anything happen to you. And that I was willing to be your home." She smiled slightly. "And since you had just spilled your guts out, I decided I should do the same. I told you about my life in the circus. Barney, my parents. And Bobbi." He said, saying Bobbi quieter than the rest. "And you told me that we were both fucked up and maybe, just maybe, we could do something right."  
"That really doesn't sound like me." She said, a smirk on her face.  
"And we did the handprints so in case we either visited here, it'd remind us that we had a home to go to after the mission." Clint said. He looked into her green eyes with his steel blue ones and smiled. "And then me being the "man-whore" I am. I kissed you. And you didn't fight back. Which I liked."  
She bit down on her lip, not knowing what to say.  
He leaned forward and caught her chin in his hand. "Don't kill me." He whispered against her skin before he pressed his lips against hers.  
Natasha's stomach started fluttering as wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He pulled her into his lap and brought them closer. He parted their lips.  
"Now I remember." She whispered into her ear, causing him to laugh.  
"We should go." Clint said quietly. "Leave before anyone finds this place."  
She nodded, climbing out of his lap. She grabbed the candle and walked out of the room.  
She sat it on the table and looked behind her for Clint.  
He came up behind her and slung the bag over his shoulder.  
Natasha blew out the candle and clutched onto Clint as he directed him towards the door.  
A menacing laugh encircled the house and a flash of blue in front of the door stopped them.  
"Well, well, well." A voice said, making Natasha's skin crawl.  
Clint pushed her behind him and stood in front of her protectively.  
"Back to where you to began, are we?" The voice asked.  
The candle on the table suddenly lit up again.  
"But I thought Love was for Children. It was nothing more than an owed debt." The black haired man stepped forward, his blue eyes piercing Natasha's green ones.  
"What do you want?" Clint asked.  
"Do you not remember?" Loki asked. "Oh this is fun."  
Natasha gulped softly behind Clint as a wardrobe fell and crashed in front of the door.  
The opened stove beside them flipped on, a large flame licking up and outward.  
She tensed behind Clint, her chin starting to quiver.  
"What do you want?" Clint repeated.  
"To watch the two of you crumble." Loki said bitterly. He flickered away like a flame would after burning too long.  
Natasha let out a breath but froze when she came face to face with the god. He grabbed her face, which was still injured from earlier and lifted her.  
"Clint." She coughed, causing him to turn around.  
"Let her go." Clint said.  
Loki dropped Natasha to the ground and pushed Clint into a table. "You think you're _invincible_?"  
Clint smirked at him. "I'm pretty damn close."  
His sarcastic remarked earned him a blast from the staff in Loki's hand.  
He focused it on Natasha and it lifted her up, and she was face-to-face with the man again. He grabbed something from somewhere on his armor and dug it into her skin. Droplets of blood fell to the ground. "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red." He spat at her.  
Natasha had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from letting him know she was in pain.  
He grabbed her hand and held it close to the fire that was still burning.  
Clint stood back up and went to hit him when he felt something sharp go into his side.  
Loki stuck from the elbow down of her right arm into the fire, causing her to scream in pain.  
"What do you want with her?" Clint asked.  
"Her enchanted heart." Loki answered as Natasha continued whimpering in pain.  
He blasted a table with his staff, causing it to split in half over Clint.  
As Clint's world became dotted and spinning, he heard Natasha cry out in a protest.  
"Let me go!" She screeched. Her arm came out of the flames ad she froze. Her arm was blistered with welts.  
"Clint!" She screamed as Loki grabbed ahold of her. "CLINT!"  
Clint opened his eyes and watched as she and Loki disappeared in a flash of blue.

A/N:R&R!


	10. J- Jordan

"Nat?" Clint asked, his voice filled with pain, pressing his comms with a shaky hand. "Tasha?"  
"Clint, what happened?" She asked, looking down at the balcony he had just been on the last time she looked.  
"I got hit." He said. "And I fell."  
Natasha looked over the edge of the balcony and looked at the ground. She saw something squirming around a pile of debris. "Shit Barton."  
"I'm fine." He promised, attempting to move his leg.  
Natasha spotted his bow on the balcony under her. "Does your grappling hook on your arrows still work?" She asked quietly.  
"It should." Clint said. "Wait, why?"  
She climbed onto the ledge of the balcony and held on for dear life, dropping down so her fingers were the only thing keeping here alive at that moment.  
"Nat, what are you doing?" Clint asked.  
She let go of the ledge and dropped onto the balcony underneath her. "Clint, how do I do this?" She asked, picking up the bow.  
"Pull out an arrow, knock it, pull back with all your strength and then let it go." Clint said.  
Natasha nodded and did what he had said and started to pull it back.  
"Clint." She groaned as she felt her shoulder pop.  
He couldn't help but smile about the thought that Natasha was using his bow. "You got it?" He asked.  
"Fuck!" She groaned as her fingers slipped and the bow snapped back and knocked her in the head.  
"Tash?" He asked.  
"Goddamnit!" She shouted, throwing the bow down in anger. She pressed her hand up to the cut on her head which blood was now gushing out of.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Right as fucking rain." She growled with a scowl on her face. "No you douche, I'm not." She peered over the balcony at him.  
He shrugged. "You'll be okay." Clint said.  
She heard a sound all too familiar and all too haunting behind her and she started to tremble. "Clint." She said, her voice cracking, her  
breathing hitched.  
"Tasha?" Clint tried to sit up. "What's wrong?" He had never heard her this scared, about anything.  
She felt the heat behind her and she tried to keep tears from falling. "They, they..."  
"They what Natasha?" Clint asked.  
"They started a fire." She said, whimpering slightly.  
"What?" Clint asked.  
"The building's on fire Barton." She said. She wiped tears from her eyes.  
Clint searched around for something, anything for her to get down from there.  
"Tasha, there's a fire escape two balconies down." Clint said. "I can try to get up there, but I think I busted my leg on the fall." He said pressing his hand to his shoulder.  
She heard a stomach-churning cracking sound and she pressed her back to the balcony. "Go." She said.  
"What?" Clint asked.  
"Go. Move." She said. "It's gon-"  
"Tasha?" He asked, trying to stand up.  
The building started to fall down in a huge pile, causing Clint's heart to race.

"Natasha?" Clint asked loudly, coughing from the dust. He heard an all too familiar groan and started to attempt to walk to her, which was more like he was dragging his leg behind him like a dead weight. "Tasha?" He asked again.  
"C.. Cl... Clin... Clint..." He heard next to him from under rubble.  
He moved some and saw the familiar red hair he loved so much. "Tash."  
She stared up at him, her chin quivering.  
He sat down and started picking rubble off of her body becuase his leg couldn't take all the pressure he had on it.  
"It hurts Clint." She said, working hard to keep her eyes open.  
"It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt alot. But I'm not leaving you." He said.

"Everyone dies, Clint." Natasha said, her breathing heavy.  
"Yeah, they do. But you're not dying today." He said quietly.  
"When you get back, give my plants to Maria. She knows how to take care of them." She said.  
"Don't." He said. "Don't."  
"And no re-homing Chaska-Chaya." Natasha coughed. "She only likes me and you. And I know you don't like cats but you should have thought about that before you bought her for me."  
"Don't say that Natasha." Clint shook his head.  
She looked up at him, a small smile on her blood red lips. "Tell Seraphine I love her when you get home." She started coughing and  
blood started coming out of her mouth.  
"The guys'll be here soon." Clint said.  
"No they won't." She shook her head. "Comms is down. They don't know what happened."  
"They'll be here. Just keep breathing. Keep awake." He said.  
She moved her hand from her side and he saw what she was trying to hide from him.  
"Tasha?" He asked.  
"Budapest got me." She smirked at him. "I would have thought it'd be Moscow. Or Hanoi or _Jordan_. Or even New York. But not innocent Budapest."  
"It hasn't gotten you." Clint shook his head. "We're gonna be okay."  
She gripped the arrow that was in her stomach tightly, not wanting to start crying.  
"What are the three things you want right now?" He asked.  
"My favorite book." She coughed.  
"Which one?"  
"All of them." She shivered. "Our baby girl."  
"And?" He asked.  
"To be wrapped up in your arms as you banish my nightmares and destroy my enemies." She said. "For you to promise me helpful nothing's. To tell me everything will be alright."  
He started stroking her hair lightly, laying a kiss to her head. "It will be alright Tasha."  
"I'm dying Clint." She said painfully. "It's not gonna be okay."  
"Hey." He rubbed blood from her head. "It will be. And you are not dying. I hate to break it to you, but you're not."  
She laughed drily, more blood pouring out of her mouth.  
"Guess what." He said quietly.  
"Hmm?" She asked quietly.  
"I love you." He said, kissing her blood red lips.  
"You've only ever said that phrase in Budapest." She said, a smile on her lips.  
"Fine." He huffed. "When we get to America, I'll tell you I love you. Any city we stop in, I'll tell you I love you. You just have to keep  
your eyes open."  
She let out a shuddering breath. "I love you too." She breathed out, green eyes closing.


	11. K-Kid

**A/N: Once again, Omegle Chat. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nada**

* * *

Clint was the quiet _kid_ in the back usually. Today was one of those days he just…. Didn't talk to anyone. He'd nod and answer if he was asked a question, but he responded in short answers usually. The dark blond had escaped at the ten minute break, his last period some class he didn't mind being late to. He took the doors no one minded about, back of the school, either not many knew about it, or they thought it would be too full. Either way, Clint pulled out a cigarette from the pack concealed in his pocket. It balanced between his lips for a few moments as he searched for his lighter.

Natasha was walking on the sidewalk to her last class after skipping the first few of that day. She was watching Clint so intently that she didn't realize there was a wall until she smacked into it. "Shit." She muttered, rubbing at her forehead.

Clint hid a laugh with his hand, lighting his cigarette. "Careful, that wall jumps out in front of you." He chuckled, sitting back on the rail that lined the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be like, oh I don't know, in class or something?" She asked, picking up the book that had fallen out of her hand.

"Shouldn't you?" He deflected, taking a puff of his cigarette contently. "You alright?" He questioned.

"I, I think so." She muttered, pulling at her bag. She attempted to hide a cough.

Clint moved slightly so she wouldn't get caught in the smoke, a polite gesture. "You just get here?" He asked.

She nodded, clearing her throat. "I've kind of been avoiding this place."

"I can understand that. It's a shitty place to be." Clint gave a small chuckle, taking a drag of his cigarette calmly.

"It's better than some places you can be." She said, sitting opposite of him on the railing.

"True. But I'd still rather be almost anywhere else." He chuckled, flicking the ash off the cigarette.

"Yeah." She said quietly, biting down on her lip. "You're Barton, right?"

Clint nodded. "One of three." He smiled. "You're Natasha?" He confirmed, careful.

She nodded, looking down at her feet. "You know. The Russian freak that's turned down THE Anthony Edward Stark three times."

"I wouldn't say freak. I'm kinda impressed. I've never seen someone turn down Stark. He's relentless." He stated matter of factly, taking the last drag of his cigarette; they seemed to end faster and faster, a little shot down. He flicked the butt away, though still made no motion to move.

"Thanks." She said quietly, messing with the necklace she had on.

Clint gave a small smile. "No problem." He rested on the rail with a small sigh. "What class do you have now?" He asked.

"Classic American Literature." Natasha scoffed. "Otherwise known as a fat lady who gets pissed if you haven't read those books and gets even more pissed when you don't know the stupid references she makes."

Clint laughed quietly. "Wanna peace with me? Classic American Lit is… so boring. I took it last semester." He mused.

"Peace?" She asked quietly. "I don't think I understand that phrase."

"Sorry. I meant, leave with me. Skip class, y'know?" He suggested, scratching the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"It's my fault." She said. "I'm still not used to the whole American sarcasm or phrase or whatever the hell it is." She shrugged. "And if the class is so boring, I don't see why not."

"Want to get something to eat? This place around the corner's good." He suggested, moving to stand.

She nodded, standing up. Something about this Barton made him even more attractive than he already was. That elusive quality that drew her towards him.

Clint gave a small smile, his hands in his pockets as he began to walk.

She walked beside him, her mouth suddenly dry and her mind drawing a blank.

Clint chewed his lip absentmindedly. "So, how long have you been here?" He never claimed to be good with conversation.

"Since the end of tenth grade." She said. "I think." She shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't keep up with the years anymore. They all get mushed together when you move as much as I do."

Clint nodded. "I only moved once, and that was when I moved out… I hated it." He chuckled.

"Well, at least you've stayed at some place for more than two years. I've lived in nine different places since I was 3."

"Must make for interesting stories." He suggested, opening the door for her of the diner. It was a small place, it looked dark but… clean?

"You can call it that." She said quietly, staring into the diner. She looked up at him, a single eyebrow perfectly arched.

"It's nice. I promise. It's not as "drug dealy" as it looks." He chuckled.

She laughed, a smile on her face. "It does look very drug-dealy-ish." She smiled down at her feet.

Clint chuckled. "The food is good. Appearance versus hunger." He smiled, waving his hand for her to go through.

"Fine." She said, barely entering the diner, waiting for him. "I feel like this is a place I would get mugged at." She said quietly.

"I wouldn't lead you to a mugging." Clint chuckled, moving to just sit at a table. He sort of fit the atmosphere, and he didn't really know how to take that.

"So, the cat is out of the sack." She said, sitting down next to him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's the saying, is it not?" She asked.

Clint started laughing. "I think it's the cat is out of the bag."

"Why would you put an innocent cat in a bag?" She asked, green eyes wide.

"Why would you put an innocent cat in a sack?" Clint deflected.

"Touchy." She shrugged

"It's touché." Clint said.

"Potato, tomato." She shrugged.

"Once again. Not right." He shook his head, a smile growing on his face. He could get used to this girl.

A/N: R&R!


	12. L- Lazy

A/N: So, I keep trying to do the whole mini golf/ date from chapter 4 but I've realized something. I've never been mini golfing, so that may or may not be a problem. But my best guy friends are taking me to learn and then we're going to a petting zoo, so I'll figure it out sooner or later. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything that has to do with it or anything recognizable in this story.

L- Lazy

"But momma. I don't want them to go home." Sera whined.

Natasha rolled her eyes. They were sitting at the bar, where Sera was supposed to be eating her breakfast because she had gotten in a fight with Pepper. "Well, you should have thought about that." She said. She placed the bowl of cheerios in front of her. "Just finish the cereal Daddy made."

Sera stared down at it before she grabbed her spoon and stuffed some into her mouth.

Natasha shook her head, putting her cup of tea down. She looked up at Clint, who was leaning over the patter of some pancakes that he was contemplating making. A small smile formed on his lips as she bit her lip.

"This is delicious Barton." Tony said, his mouth filled with pancakes.

"I try." Clint shrugged, putting the batter off to the side. He bent over the counter and kissed Natasha. "If I'm not mistaken, Team Awesome is beating Team Epic's butt."

"Oh, you are very wrong." Sera said.

"I am now?" Clint asked.

"Mhmm." Sera nodded. "Besides those aren't our names. It's the winning team. And the losing team." She sat up on her knees. "And you know what Daddy?" Sera looked over at him, her blue eyes gleaming with the fire that were always in Natasha's eyes when they got in conversations like this.

"What would that be Princess?" Clint asked.

"You're the captain of the losing team." Sera stuck her tongue out at him before giggling with the rest of the table.

"She is definitely your daughter." Clint shook his head, taking the toast from her plate. The TV flickered off and he groaned. "Stupid fuse. I'll be right back."

"You guys ready to play?" Natasha asked.

"We are gonna win, aren't we Uncle Steve?" Sera asked.

"Yeah we are." Steve gave her a high five. "Do we want Uncle Stark or Uncle Thor today?"

"I don't know. I think Uncle Thor's more dangerous." Sera said, causing them all to laugh. "Me, Uncle Thor and Uncle Stark against Uncle Phil, Uncle Stark and Daddy?"

"Looks like it." Natasha said. "We'll start when_ lazy_ butt comes in."

"_Lazy_ butt? That's an odd name for a loved one." Thor said, opening his seventh pack of Poptarts.

Clint walked back in. "We ready for the game?"

Sera nodded, her big bright blue eyes wide.

Clint picked her up and put her on his shoulders and carried her outside.

Natasha stood up and followed them to the back porch, which was currently covered in mesh shirts.

"Purple is the losing team's!" Sera called. "The winning team gets red!"

Natasha shook her head and sat down next to Pepper, smiling as the regular Sunday routine continued.

"Hey momma." Sera came up next to her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course sweetheart. What is it?" Natasha asked.

"When Daddy picked me up, he smelt funny." Sera said quietly.

"Describe funny Seraphine." Natasha said.

"He smelt like the fire we had for my birthday last year." She said. "But worse."

"Okay baby." Natasha said. "I'll fix it. Go kick some butt." She kissed her on the head.

Sera smiled toothily at her, her missing front tooth sticking out.

Natasha limped slightly to Bruce and leaned down next to him. "I'm gonna be inside."

He nodded and tossed the ball off the porch into the middle of the field. "Okay guys."

Natasha closed the back door and stalked into their bedroom and she shut the door behind her. She tore the drawer open and dug through it. They had to be hidden somewhere.

When she didn't find anything in that drawer, she went to the next one. When the search in the drawers became unsuccessful, she reached under the bed and felt around. Nothing. She reached into the pillow case and felt the box and pulled it out. Got it.

She walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and started to unfold the towels, exposing yet another box.

She grabbed both of the boxes as she heard Pepper screech from the backyard. That meant Clint was out of the game, probably on a phone call. She stalked her way back to the living room and stood patiently for Clint to come back inside.

"Hey baby." He reached to kiss her and she pushed the boxes into his chest.

"You promised you'd quit. When you asked me to marry you. You promised." She opened one of the packs. "You've smoked four already. Your daughter smelt it on you."

"Tasha, I-"

"You what?" She asked. "Didn't mean to smoke it? How fucking stupid do you think I am Clint?" She asked.

"You're not stupid. I have never thought you were stupid. I've just been stressed lately Natasha." Clint said.

"You've been stressed?" She asked, her voice sharp and on edge. "You are stressed. You know what. I'm stressed too Clint. I get stressed out way too easily around you because you aren't the one that has to call out Sera on the things she does wrong. She is not this angel child that you make her out to be."

"You really think this is about the whole who should discipline our daughter thing?" Clint asked. "Seriously?"

"That's what it seems like!" She raised her voice, clutching onto the counter. "Because you never stress about the shit that I do Clint. You always make me seem like the uptight bitch of a woman who is the exact same thing to her daughter."

"Someone has to be the strict one here Natasha." Clint said.

"And it has to be me because she's her father's daughter and she can't ever be mad at her dad because the entire world would come to a goddamn end." She snapped at him.

"Why are you being such a bitch about this right now?" Clint asked.

"I'm being a bitch?" Natasha asked. "Oh, that's great to know Clint. That's just great." She rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Where the hell do you think you are going Natasha?" Clint asked.

"Away from you, asshole." She growled, slamming the door behind her dramatically.

"Daddy!" Sera's voice called from outside.

"Hold on sweetheart." Clint called before chasing after Natasha. He caught up to her as she fumbled with her keys to open her car. "Tasha."

"No Clint." She growled.

"No, you're gonna listen to me." He said. "I have been working too damn hard to make this damn family work and we are not gonna crush it all because of one damn things." He pressed her against the car. "No matter what you do, no matter how damn hard you try, you are not getting away from me. I love you too damn much to lose you after all we've been through."

She tried to push him away.

"I'm serious Natasha." Clint said. "I'm not gonna lose the mother of my child, my wife, the only one I can see myself with for the rest of my life. We have made this damn family and we are not going to have a contest to see who can break it first." He said. "And I don't care if I look like a total douche. But you are mine and that is it. You are not anyone else's. You are mine, you have always been mine, and that is never going to change, you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." He kissed her and stepped back. "If you'll excuse me, our daughter would like us back on the field."


	13. M-Match

A/N: I loved writing this one!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

**M-Match**

Natasha let a sigh out as she unstrapped the heels. She had to hand it to Pepper, she had the running around in heels thing down pat. She groaned slightly as she rubbed at her sore feet. She noticed the stack of books on the endtable. The top of the bookstack, her favorite book 'Brida', was set off to the side, off center. She pulled the gun out of the holster strapped to her hip and pulled it out, placing her body against the wall.  
"Tasha, your food's getting cold!" Clint called from the living room of the small apartment that had been provided to her.  
She smiled slightly, placing the gun on the table and unstrapping the holster that was uncomfortably sitting on her inner thigh. "Well, looks like I can put breaking and entering onto your resume now."  
"Oh you know you love that I'm visiting you." He said. "And I bought you Chinese takeout, so you can watch me epically fail at using chopsticks."  
"Cause I love that so much." She rolled her eyes. She walked into the room and sat down next to him, bumping into him slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to make you feel better." Clint said.  
She raised an eyebrow as she picked up her box of takeout.  
"Phil said you were getting stressed." Clint shrugged, digging in his box of takeout with his chopsticks.  
"Of course I'm getting stressed." She said quietly.  
"How this whole Stark experience going?" Clint asked.  
"He's dying." She said straight out, closing her eyes.  
"How?" Clint asked.  
"I don't know." She said.  
"Can't you talk to him about it?" Clint asked.  
"I'm not allowed to break character." She said. "Natalie Rushman is the new slutty assitant that he won't stop staring at. Not someone like me."  
"Well, how complicated is it to understand?" Clint asked.  
"Clint, my mind isn't anywhere close to scraping the bottom of how complicated this shit is." She shook her head and sat the takeout on the table.  
"Don't we have a huge group of super genius scientists that sit around and do nothing all day?" Clint asked, reaching for an eggroll.  
"Yes, but... I don't know Clint." She put her head in her hands. "It's scaring me Clint."  
He sat the box down and tilted her head up with his fingers slowly.  
"What is Tasha?"  
"I feel so bad." She said quietly.  
"About what?" Clint asked.  
"I guess it's just being around Pepper for as long as I have been." She said quietly.  
"Tasha, I can't read you like a book, you gotta tell me what you're rambling about." Clint said.  
"The more I watch Pepper and Tony, the more scared I get." She said. "They care about each other so much. Even if they hate to admit it. And he reminds me of you so much."  
"Stark does?" Clint asked.  
She nodded. "Cocky, and arrogant. And a pain in the ass, but still so you-ish. You know, even when I don't want to, I still can't help but smile." She said. "And as I watch Pepper worrying about every single little thing that Tony does, I feel like it's me."  
"So there's more than one of us?" Clint asked.  
"Not like that." She shook her head. "But it just reminds me of us. And I realized that just like Pepper, I wouldn't be anything without my partner in crime, just like she isn't." She said quietly. "I wanna help them."  
"You do?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Okay." He nodded. "I'm up for it." Clint said. "What do you need me to do, huh boss?"  
"Help me save Stark." She said quietly. "God, it feels weird to say that out loud."  
"What do you want me to do right now?" Clint asked.  
"I don't know." She said. "This is too much for me."  
"Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, walking her through the small apartment.  
"What are we doing?" She asked.  
"Shh." He said, pulling her into the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and unzipped the zipper to his bag. He pulled clothes out of it and sat it next to her.  
"What are you do-" She let out a squeal as he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the sink pallette and went to the bathtub, where he turned the facuet and water started pouring out.  
"You, sir, are amazing." She said quietly.  
"I know I am." He said, walking over to her. "Now you can't mess with me when I'm doing this, okay?"  
She nodded as he started to unbutton her shirt for her, pulling it off her arms and laying it on the floor.  
He yanked the way-too short pencil skirt off of her and laid in on the floor with the rest of the clothes.  
"God, you're a mess." She said as his fingers unhooked her bra.  
"I know I am." Clint said quietly. He pulled her underwear off, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He plucked a bobbypin out of her hair, letting the red curls fall wildly across her pale face.  
He picked her up and sat her on the place on the side of the tub, pouring something into the water. Bubblebath.  
"Ms. Romanoff." He said, holding his hand out for her.  
She took it and he slid her into the water slowly. She gasped as her arms were covered with goosebumps.  
He sat behind her on the little platform attached to the bathtub and just watched her, kicking the water off with his foot.  
"I like this Barton." She said quietly, closing her eyes.  
"I thought you would." He nodded. "Wait. I forgot something." He climbed off the platform.  
She shook her head and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.  
He sat something around the tub and she opened her eyes, which grew wide as she saw the candles he was lighting. "There. Perfect." He said, shaking out the _match_.

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, leaving a small red mark on it. "There." She said quietly. "Perfect."

* * *

He lifted her out of the bathtub and wrapped her in the towel that was in his hands, carrying her into the bedroom.  
She snuggled into his chest mindlessly, trying to get warmth from him.  
He laid her down on the bed and unwrapped the towel, pulling his large button-up onto her small body and buttoning it up on her before he slipped a pair of his boxers onto her.  
He wrapped her up in a blanket and moved around the room, turning on the tv and turning off the bathroom lights.  
"Clint?" She asked quietly, her green eyes fighting to stay open.  
"Hmm?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Don't worry." He said. "I'll be right back." He left the room, leaving her under the blanket.  
He came back in a few minutes later with a cup of hot tea and carried it over to her. "Here you go."  
"Why are you taking such great care of me?" She asked.  
"Can't let my partner in crime be tense." He said, laying down on the bed.  
"When do you have to leave?" Natasha asked quietly, sipping on the tea.  
"Tomorrow night." He said quietly. "But that's not important."  
She raised her eyebrow at him.  
"The thing that is important is that we're here together. And we'll always be able to remember how simple life is when we forget who are for an hour." Clint said.  
"I like simple life." She said.  
"I like it too." He said as she placed the cup on the nightstand. He opened up the large blanket he was wrapped in for her to move under it.  
She crawled in and pressed her body against his. She let out a sigh as he kissed her head. "Can we just stay in this moment?"  
"Of course we can." Clint said. "The only thing we regret are the pictures we didn't take."  
She blinked and looked up at him and blinked again. "These would be beautiful pictures."  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her tighter, hooking his leg over her hip, his version of claiming her.  
She nuzzled her head under his chin and against his neck.  
"Hush-a-bye, birdie, I'll sing you a song, one that is sweet and not very long. Peep, peep, go to sleep. Peep, peep, go to sleep." Clint sung to her lightly, causing her to smile. "Hush-a-bye, birdie, I'll sing you to rest. Nothing shall harm you, safe in your nest. Peep, peep, go to sleep. Peep, peep, go to sleep." She looked up at Clint who had his arms wrapped around her protectively as he laid a kiss to her temple. "Hush-a-bye, birdie, the moon's in the sky. Time now to sleep; tomorrow to fly. Peep, peep, go to sleep."  
"I love that song." She yawned.  
"I know you do." He said.  
She relaxed in his arms, the only place she had ever been able to relax, and listen to his heartbeat. "Night Clint."  
"Night Tasha." He muttered as she closed her eyes.


	14. N- Nightmare

N- Nightmares

He heard her before he even opened his eyes. Lately, it had become so bad that he considered just sleeping in her room with her. But he knew he was part of the problem. And he knew she couldn't handle possibly waking up and her _nightmare _being right beside her.

He stumbled out of his bed and rubbed at his eyes, heading for the door. Before he made it to the door, Tony's voice sounded in the room. "Barton, she's waking me up again."

"I'm working on it Stark." He growled, pushing out of the guest room of the beach house. Natasha and him had decided to try and survive a week with Stark and Pepper out in Malibu to try and relax.

He fumbled down the hall, walking past the gym. If it had been under any other circumstances that's where he would have found her. She'd be in the corner, beating up the punching bags because they were something that couldn't hit back, couldn't hurt her.

He knocked lightly on her door, waiting for a reply. When one didn't come, he opened the door slowly and stepped into the room, closing the door slowly behind him, leaving it open just a crack, a slit of light on the carpet.

He laid down next to her, the bed dipping slightly with his weight and he reached out to touch her head.

"Don't." She said, her voice shaking.

"Tasha, it's just me." He said. "It's Clint."

She let out a shuddering breath, fear evident in her green eyes.

"Hey." He said, rubbing her back slowly with his hand.

She closed her eyes and pressed her head into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay. It was just a _nightmare_." He promised her, kissing her head.

"But it was so real." She whispered against his neck.

"Sometimes they are Tasha." Clint said. He hitched his leg over her waist, his version of claiming her, promising her she was safe.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Yes they are Natasha." He said.

"I'm so pathetic." She cried into his neck. "I'm weak. They should just go ahead and send me back."

"No, don't dare you think that Natasha." He shook his head.

"I can't be scared." She said. "And I am. I'm pathetic."

"Natasha, even the fearless have fears." He said. "You know who told you that?"

"You did." She said quietly.

"Yeah I did. You know who told me?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Phil." Clint said quietly. "You want to know something?"

She looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm scared too." He said quietly. "I'm scared that if I somehow become under his control again, I'll hurt you. A lot. And I would hate myself for that."

"Yeah, but that's one thing Clint. I'm scared of everything." She said quietly against his neck.

"I know Tasha." He said. "You're scared, and that's just fine."

"No it's not." She shook her head.

"Yeah, it is sweetheart." He said. "I mean, mostly with who you are with now. You're scared because it's not just me who depends on you anymore. All of us depend on you." He ran a hand through her hair. "But that also means you can depend on more people throughout everything."

"But-"

"No buts Natasha." He said quietly. "We're a family."

She looked up at him, green eyes searching his face.

"We're a really, really fucked up family, but one none the less." He kissed her head. "We got Stark, a man who is a genius billionaire not so much a playboy anymore philanthropist." He let a smile grow on his lips. "We got a Norse Demigod, who controls thunder."

She raised an eyebrow.

"We got a man who never misses from goddamn Iowa. Who I must say, is very nice looking." He let out a laugh. "A genius, who when Stark pisses off, turns into a giant green rage monster."

"It's not just Stark that pisses him off." Natasha said quietly.

"We have a man who was a human Popsicle for 70 years." Clint kissed her head. "And we have a beautiful psychotic redhead Russian who knows how to kill someone 17 ways with a box of tissues."

"18." She said quietly. "I know 18 ways."

"Even better." Clint said quietly. "And something about every single one scares you."

She closed her eyes.

"You're afraid Captain's shield's gonna hit you. You're scared Stark's hand pulse thingy's gonna go through your body. You're scared Banner's gonna tear you into pieces when he can't control himself." Clint said. "You're afraid Thor's gonna hit you with lightning. And you're afraid you're gonna choke in your ledger because there's too much red in it." He kissed her head again. "You're afraid I'm gonna hurt you."

She whimpered slightly, tears rolling down her face.

"But you gotta remember Tasha. We're a family. And family, whether you like it or not, is forever. And we're gonna protect you." He said. "No matter if we're in our right mind or hypnotized."

She shook her head, tears still rolling down her face.

"It's true Tasha." Clint said. "I'll protect you. You'll protect you. Captain, Stark, Banner and Thor'll protect you." He pushed back her hair. "Pepper and Happy and Rhodey and Jane and Darcy and Selvig will protect you." He kissed her head. "And god knows Coulson's gonna protect you."

She sobbed loudly, gripping onto his shirt. "I, I could have stopped him from dying."

"No, he saved you Natasha." Clint said quietly.

She shook her head.

"Yes he did." Clint smiled at her. "Loki was coming for you after he got rid of Thor. He thought if you died, if he had you under his control, you'd be the bargaining piece." He shook his head. "Coulson stopped that. He saved your life."

She let tears run down her face, not even trying to stop them.

"You know what. If Phil saw you crying right now, you know what he'd tell you?" Clint asked.

"That I shouldn't be crying. That I was safe and I had my family." She said quietly. "And that he worries about me, about my safety. But everything's okay. That I was his favorite and that's all that matters." She wiped at tears. "And that he doesn't want to see his little Princess cry. It makes him want to cry. And that he loved me." She rubbed at her nose. "That he wouldn't let anything else happen to make me upset."

"And you know what?" Clint asked. "He's completely right."

"I know." She said quietly.

"It's gonna be okay Tasha. We're gonna be okay." He kissed her head and she let out a sigh.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, we were on spring break and I didn't have Wi-Fi. Hope you like! R&R!


	15. O-Obvious

O- Obvious

"Really?" She asked into the phone, letting out a yawn as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"Are you falling asleep on me Romanoff?" Clint asked.

"No." She shook her head. "It's been one hell of a day here."

"So, you're not dead, right?" He asked. "Cause Coulson showed me the footage of the race." He laughed. "Pretty funny if I must say."

"Yeah, cause Pepper and Happy almost dying is funny." She rolled her eyes.

"But Stark dying would have been?" Clint asked.

"It'd been better than the way he's dying right now." She said quietly. "I still don't know what to do about that."

"Maybe he'll get better." Clint said. "You know, he is Superman."

"Wrong superhero Barton." Natasha said, crossing her ankles.

"Batman?" He asked.

"Uh-uh." She said quietly.

"Flash? Aquaman. Yes, Aquaman." He said, knowing she was rolling her eyes.

"How the hell did you go from Superman to damn Aquaman?" She asked. "More of a question, why all DC?"

"I don't know." He said. "Those were just the ones I thought of when I think Tony Stark. I mean rich, total ass, partier, snobby."

"Where the hell did Flash come into that in?" She asked.

"You know, he's red." Clint said quietly.

"Oh shut it." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You know I'm right." Clint said. "Don't you know that his suit isn't made out of iron?"

"It would be too heavy for him to fly in if it was Barton." She said quietly, bending slightly, her back hunching.

"Exactly, so why is he Iron Man? It should be like Suit Man, or Ladies Man."

She couldn't help the laugh that left her lips. "God, I miss you Barton."

"I know." He said quietly. "I'm just that loveable and sthuff."

"Oh keep telling yourself that." She said, smiling.

"You miss my singing." He said. "And my laugh. And my voice. And my face. And me."

"I hate to admit it Barton." She said in a whisper. "But I do. I really do Clint."

"You do now?" Clint asked.

"I do. I miss my Clint. I miss my partner." She said, placing her hand behind her body to prop up on the desk. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Natasha." Clint said, making her smile. "You will not believe what I did this morning."

"Well, seeing the fact that you are listing DC superheroes, it's _obvious_ you've been drinking a little. And a little is because you got hurt and you're trying to dull the pain." She stretched back. "So, you either fell out of that nest contraption that you and Coulson made." She tapped her chin. "Or you punched someone and busted your knuckles."

"You're good Natasha." Clint said.

"I know I am." She said quietly. "So, who'd you punch? And why this time?"

"Well, I was just sitting there and those damn junior agents were sitting at the other table and they were all betting on who could get with you the soonest." Clint started explaining.

"Like always, huh?"

"Yep. And so one of them just starting going on and on about how hot you were and I stood up and walked over to them."

"And?"

"And…." He yawned. "And I sat there and asked if they'd ever held a conversation with you. And this ugly ass junior agent, the one that was going on and on, shook his head."

"By ugly ass, you mean he was pretty hot."

"I wouldn't say he was hot…."

"But he was."

"Sort of. You would have thought he was hot." Clint said.

She let out a huff. "Continue."

"So, I said what if you were just really hot but you had zero personality, which is actually true when you think about it."

"I swear to God Barton, if you do not get to the point, I will murder you." She growled into the phone.

"Fine, fine." He said. "But he told me personality didn't matter. It'd just be banging for a bit and then dumping you. And so I punched him in the face."

She laughed, a smile growing on her face. "Skype." She hung up and walked to the other side of the desk, sitting down in Tony's, well maybe Pepper's, chair and scooted it up to the computer. She signed onto Skype and rubbed at her eyes, wanting nothing more than to go back to the stupid apartment she had gotten assigned, and sleep.

She sat there for a moment before she heard the familiar noise of the call and she clicked 'Accept'. Clint's face popped up on the screen. She busted out laughing immediately. "Shit Barton."

"Ha. Ha. I'm Natasha and I'm sooooo funny. Look at me." He mocked her, propping his head on his hand. His lip was swollen and had a cut on it and there was a knick on his nose and under his black eye, his white shirt and face covered in blood.

"How many were there Barton?" She asked, the corners of her lips lifting slightly.

"Um, let me see. The idiot that started it." He raised his eyebrow. "And then the entire table ganged up on me when I knocked him out. So….."

"3?" She asked quietly.

He muttered something under his breath.

"Barton." She said his name quietly, causing him to look up at her. "How many?"

"5 or 6. I got knocked out before I could really count." He said quietly.

"And no-one helped you?" She asked.

"Well, the entire room was filled with Junior Agents." Clint said. "But they know better than to talk about you like that."

"Looks like you definitely taught them a lesson." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Oh shush Natasha."

"You're pouting."

"Not pouting. Whining."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. It is completely different." He stuck out his lip. "Stop treating me like a baby."

"But I can do that because you are my baby." She said quietly. She kissed her fingers and placed them onto the camera.

"It's still not the same." Clint said.

She nodded, tears clouding the edge of her vision.

"Natasha, baby." He said quietly, shifting in his chair. "Baby, look at me."

She looked up at him, her chin starting to quiver. "What?" She asked, her throat tightening.

He kissed his fingers and pressed it to the camera. "We're stronger than this."

She nodded, biting on her lip.

"I'm being serious right now Natasha." He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be out as soon as we figure out what this thing is."

"But how long will that be?" She asked quietly. "How long?" Her voice faltered.

"How long?" He asked. "I don't know baby. But I'm still here and you're still here and we're both okay."

"Right. Cause you can totally prove that to me Clint." She said. "I mean, your face is totally fucked up, your knuckles are busted. And I'm here in Malibu, and I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to take this anymore."

"Because we always make it through this and you know that." He said quietly. He turned to some noise in the background. "Hey, I gotta go."

"Like always." She said quietly, looking off to the side.

"Look Natasha." Clint said.

She looked back at the screen.

"I love you. And I miss you. And I'll be home soon."

"But I need you now."

"Listen Tasha." He said quietly. "When you're missing me. I want you to remember this." He smiled at her. "I want you think of that song. I'm already there with you. I'm everywhere, you just gotta remember."

She nodded.

"We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you wherever you are." He said quietly. "And I'll be there till the end."

She smiled. "When you get home…"

"We'll spend the entire day lying around." He said. "I'll hold you in my arms and then I'll make those pancakes you always love."

"I'd like that."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." She blew a kiss to him and he caught it in his hand, placing it in his pocket.

"I'm saving this for later." He smiled. "Bye Tasha."

"Bye Clint." She said as the picture disappeared.

She logged out and sat quietly when a knock was on the door. "Natalie?"

Natasha looked up and let out a breath. "Yes Ms. Potts?"

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." She stood up and let out a yawn. "Just kind of exhausted."

"I can see why." Pepper said. "I'm sorry about Tony, he's a little eccentric."

"It's perfectly fine." She said. "It's definitely a privilege to work for him. And you of course, Ms. Potts."

"Well I am flattered you believe that." Pepper said. "Well, if you'd like, you can go ahead and leave."

"Thank you Ms. Potts. I'll be here bright and early in the morning." Natasha stood up, collecting the files and her phone.

"There's no need for that." Pepper answered. "You can come in later if you'd like."

"No need for that." Natasha said, shaking her head. She bumped into the edge of the desk, dropping the folders.

Pepper bent down to pick them up for her, pausing and picking a single item up, looking at it. "Who's this?"

"Oh." Natasha said, bright red creeping up on her cheeks. She stared at the picture and cursed Clint in her mind. Of course he did that. Set it in her folders so she could remember everything about him. "That's um…"

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"That is my friend." She shrugged. "Pretty simple."

Pepper picked up another picture. "This doesn't look like just a friend."

Natasha grabbed it out of her hand and smiled. "Well… um…"

"Don't worry." Pepper said. "I won't pry. And I won't tell Tony you have a boyfriend. Cause that's when he'd begin prying."

If Clint was there, he would have said the one thing she always knew he'd say in a situation like that. 'I'm not her boyfriend. Twelve year olds have boyfriends. I am her man.' A smile grew on her lips as she thought of that. "Thank you Ms. Potts." Natasha picked up the other folders, looking at the pictures on top of them.

"I'll see you in the morning." Pepper said, smiling as Natasha walked past her.

"See you in the morning then." Natasha said quietly, walking out the opened the door.


	16. P-Patiently

P-Paitently

"Tasha!" He whined the entire time they were riding the elevator down to the lounge.  
"No Barton." She growled, for the twentieth time since they had been on the elevator and about the hundredth time since they had seen the puppies.  
"But that's not fair Natasha!" He pouted. "Why does Thor get a puppy and I don't? That doesn't even make any sense. At all."  
"Because Thor has Jane and Darcy to take care of it when he's not here." Natasha said. "And he needs to learn responsibility."  
"But I need to learn that too." He pouted, crossing his arms.  
"Yes you do. But we are not getting a puppy. Ever." She shot him a glare as the elevator doors opened to the lounge.  
"Why can't we?" He pouted.  
"I'm allergic to them." She shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "And we don't have room." She grabbed her cup of sweet tea. "And besides, we can't take care of it if we're not home."  
"When we're not here, he can stay with Poptart, Coffee, Sharma,  
Thunder, America, and Blossom." Clint pleaded. "Please."  
"There are already six puppies in the tower Barton, we don't need a  
seventh one too." Natasha said.  
"But they're all Thor's!" Clint whined.  
"I beg to differ!" Thor's booming voice came from the kitchen, causing Natasha to jump. "They are like us."  
"No they're not." Clint said.  
"Yes they are Barton." Pepper said, walking in the room, placing earrings in her ear.  
"How?" Clint asked.  
"Shawrma is Tony." Pepper said. "Thor is Thunder, America is Steve."  
"Coffee is Bruce, you're Poptart." Natasha said. "And I'm Blossom."  
"I still don't see it." Clint shook his head.  
"Thunder is the Great Pyrenees, blond and loud, no offense Thor." Natasha said.  
Thor shrugged.  
"Coffee is the Akita that when he gets around Sharma, the Otterhound, he gets aggressive, because Sharma is full of his dirty, fluffy,  
energetic self." Natasha said.  
"That is so true." Pepper said quietly.  
"America is the German Sheppard, very loyal and sweet. Poptart's the Finnish Spitz. A complete dumbass who gets even dumber when he's with Sharma, because they think it's funny to be mean." Natasha explained.  
"And then Blossom is the only girl. And she's the Siberian Husky. Bright and Red. And is different around each of the boys."  
"You're making Blossom sound like a complete sweetheart." Clint said.  
"She is a complete sweetheart." Thor said. "Except when she gets around Sharma, she snaps at him all the time."  
Natasha let out a laugh.  
"And when she's with Poptart, she gets in trouble." Pepper said. "Because Poptart always does it and she gets blamed for it."  
"Because Poptart is a bad, bad dog." Natasha laughed.  
"Most of the time, yes." Thor said, causing Natasha to laugh even harder.  
Clint huffed, a frown on his face. "You lied Tasha. You said you were allergic to dogs."

"I'm only allergic to dogs that are owned by you." Natasha shrugged.  
Pepper shook her head and walked past them, grabbing Thor by the arm and pulling him away from the arguing duo.  
"Natasha." Clint said.  
"Clint, i, we can't." She shook her head.  
"Why?" He asked. "Tell me the absolute truth."  
"This is like the baby thing Clint." she said quietly.  
"What's the baby thing?" Clint asked.  
She pulled herself up onto the counter by her hands and swung her feet, looking down at them.  
"Natasha, what is the baby thing?" Clint asked.  
"I don't want a baby to be born into this fucked up world." Natasha said. "It is fucked up enough but just it being us, we'd fuck a child's life even more."  
"How do we even know that?" Clint asked.  
"Because Clint, nothing good ever happens to us." She said quietly. "And, I am terrified of even thinking of being a mother."  
"You would be an amazing one Tasha." Clint promised her.  
"I can barely take care of myself. And how am I supposed to take care of a child?" Natasha shook her head. "It's pointless for me."  
"No it's not." Clint shook his head. "You will be an amazing mother."  
She rolled her eyes and kept her gaze to the ground.  
"You know how to test that?" He asked. "Getting a puppy."

"We are just looking." She snapped as his grin grew wider as they neared the shelter, yelping heard from outside the building.  
"Yeah, yeah." Clint said, pulling her into the building.  
As soon as they walked in, Natasha started sneezing. "I told you." She said quietly.  
Clint shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist and she slid her hand into his pocket.  
"Hi." A lady said with a toothy grin, causing Natasha to tense against Clint's hand. "Is there any animal you're looking for exactly?"  
"Just a puppy." Clint said.  
"Have you ever had a dog?" The lady asked.  
Natasha shook her head. "Oh, I have." Clint answered. "When I was younger."  
"So, is it a start to a family?" She asked, glancing over at Natasha.  
"Sorta." Clint said. "Our friend just got a couple of puppies and I have been patiently begging for one ever since."  
"Not really _patiently_." Natasha muttered.  
The lady laughed, causing Natasha to tense even more. "If you'll come with me."  
Clint nodded, following after her like a little kid patiently expecting a toy while Natasha was dragged behind him.  
"This is probably one of the sweetest dogs you will ever meet." The lady said as opened the cage.  
Natasha unraveled herself from Clint and quietly slipped away. She walked through the shelter, looking at the different animals, mostly dogs, when one caught her attention.  
She bent down and looked at the small dog when a member of the staff saw her. "Can I help you?" The man asked.  
"Can I see this one?" Natasha asked quietly, standing back up, wiping at her knees.  
"Of course." The man said, opening the cage door and pulling the dog out. "This is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. She's about eleven weeks old." He handed her over to Natasha. "They don't grow very big. 30 pounds at the most. About 12 inches tall."  
"Why hasn't anyone taken her?" Natasha asked, rubbing the dog's head.  
It was brownish red and had big ears, one perked up and the other one floppy on her head.  
"She's been adopted four times, but she's always brought back." The man said. "Something about the way she acts around people."  
"They're not meant to be family dogs." She said quietly. "They're more watch dog than play dog."  
"Well, none of them have liked her. And she's a biter." He held up his arm, bites all along the skin. "She's being put down this afternoon."  
"Why?" Natasha asked, panic setting in.  
"She's a lot more trouble than we expected. And she's been rejected four times already." The man said. "No one wants her."  
Natasha looked down at the puppy in her arms, and kissed her head.  
"Tasha!" She heard Clint's excited voice behind her and she turned around to see Clint, an Australian Sheppard puppy in his hands, licking his face.  
She couldn't help the smile that grew as he came over to her. "What's that?" He asked, nodding to her arms.  
"We have to get her Clint." She said quietly.  
"Why?" Clint asked.  
"She's gonna get put down. Cause no-one wants her. Cause no-one loves her." She looked up at him, vision blurring.  
"I think he likes her." He said quietly, looking down at the Sheppard in his hand.  
It was leant forward out of Clint's arms, licking the girl dog in the face. The corgi just stared at it, causing Natasha to laugh.  
Clint kissed Natasha's head, making her smile. "If you want her, we'll get her." Clint said quietly.  
She nodded, smiling.  
"Well, if you'll follow me.." The lady said. "I'll take you to the front for the adoption papers."  
Clint wrapped one of his arms around Natasha, cupping the Sheppard in his other arm.  
As they passed a cage row of cats, Natasha froze, staring at a kitten, all alone in the cage. "Clint." She said quietly, pulling him to a stop.  
He let out a sigh and looked at the lady, who pulled out the kitten and carried her up to the front for them.  
"And what will you be naming your new children?" The lady asked.  
Clint smiled over at Natasha and sat the Australian Shepard down. "He is going to be Tas."  
"T-A-S?" The lady asked.  
"Yep. Tas Barton. And this little girl is gonna be?" He looked over at Natasha.  
"Artis." Natasha said. "A-R-T-I-S." She looked at the cat in the lady's arms. "And that's Chaska-Chaya. C-H-A-S-K-A Hypen C-H-A-Y-A."  
"What do those names even mean?" The lady asked.  
Natasha shrugged. "Chaska-Chaya means Cup of tea in Russian. Artis is Icelandic for follower of Thor."  
Clint started laughing.  
"And Tas is Gypsy for bird's nest." Natasha finished, looking over at Clint.  
"Okay then." The lady said. "And the last name is all Barton?"  
Natasha nodded, smiling up at Clint. "Yeah. It is."


	17. Q-Queen

Q-Queen

* * *

"Tony, stop staring." Pepper groaned, smacking him with her magazine.

"Not staring." Tony remarked. "Watching carefully with my eyes glued."

"Oh my god, you are disgusting." She shot him a look, pushing her sunglasses up on her face.

"Not disgusting." He pushed his sunglasses down, eyeing her carefully. "I think that it is pretty good of a checking out system." He shrugged. "You're still my girl. I just, it's hard not to look at her."

"I can't believe I am with you." She shook her head, turning her attention back to the magazine.

"Look at that, I'm on the cover." Tony snorted, looking at the cover of the magazine.

"You know who cares?" She asked quietly.

"Everyone and anyone who has a life." Tony said. "So, basically everyone except the Capsicle."

"That was mean." Pepper said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, but…." He opened his mouth but stopped when he heard laughing coming from the ocean. "What the hell?" He asked, turning his head to look.

"Oh my dear lord." Pepper said, putting down the magazine and watching the two in the ocean.

"Clint, stop it!" The redhead was screeching, kicking around in Clint's arms.

"Stop struggling." He said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm getting saltwater in my mouth! Stop it!" She pouted.

"If you didn't yell and scream and thrash, this would not be a problem." He said, laughing.

"Shut it asshole!" She shouted, hitting her head against his shoulder. "Please let me gooooo!" She pouted, sounding super pitiful.

"Fine." He said, letting her stand up on her own in the thrashing ocean waves.

"Thank yo-" She was cut off as he leaned forward, the two of them tumbling into the water, the waves lapping over their heads.

When both of their heads emerged, she shoved him hard, coughing loudly, her red hair shaking violently along with her body. "God, asshole." She shouted, laying her head against his shoulder, trying to breathe.

He rubbed his large hand against the small of her back, nuzzling her head with his. "Sorry." He muttered quietly, kissing her head.

She coughed again, rubbing at her eyes. "Don't you dare do that again. I will kill you." She warned him, cowering into his touch and his body.

"I'm sorry Tasha." He whispered quietly, kissing her cheek softly. "Come on, we'll go back to the beach. Or we'll go inside if you want."

She nodded and stood up, letting out a cough and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing the small area between her shoulder blades on her back. The small bow and arrow tattoo, the only thing on her pale back besides the small slit of bikini fabric string.

She leaned into his touch, letting out a yawn and letting his protective hand cover her as they walked to the beach.

"You know what would be awesome?" Tony asked as they walked onto the beach, causing Natasha to lift her head to look at him. "You know those fights where the girl gets on the guys shoulders and try to push each other off?"

Clint shook his head and Natasha shot him a look, ending the head shaking. "I don't think so Stark."

"I think so." Tony said. "Come on, you've been avoiding me like I'm the black plague."

"There may be a reason for that." Pepper said quietly, flipping through her magazine.

"I think that the fantastic Ms. Potts is correct about that." Natasha said with a smirk. "And besides, I'm really tired." She coughed. "And sick."

"You're not sick." Tony said. "You're just lazy."

"Goddamnit." Clint muttered, shaking his head. "Here we go."

"You wanna fight?" Natasha asked quietly. "I'm ready to fight." She turned to Clint. "Pick me up."

"No." Clint said, shaking his hand. "You need to rest Tash."

She glared at him, causing him to roll his eyes. "Fine."

She smirked, bouncing in her tiny black bikini bottoms with purple, blue and green polka dots on the bikini top.

Clint grabbed her hands and threw her up in the air ducking his head under her thighs as she started falling back from the throw. She giggled and squealed in surprise, landing on his shoulders and she hunched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her hand and pressed his hand to her back.

"Don't you dare try that Tony." Pepper said, standing up and crossing her arms over her bikini top, causing Natasha to laugh.

"God, when did you get so old Pep?" Tony asked, causing him to get smacked by Pepper and a glare from Natasha.

"You don't call a girl old. Mostly when you're older than her." Natasha said, kissing Clint's head. "Right Clint?"

"Right." He nodded, a smirk on his lips as he watched Tony getting tagged teamed by the girls.

"Really, you're on the girls' side, what the hell Barton?" Tony asked.

"That's why he's the ladies' man." Natasha said, smirking at Tony. "I mean, he used to call you that, but that title's been taken away and given to him."

"So, what am I now?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"Thinks-just-because-i-have-money-I-can-do-whateve r-the-hell-i-want man." Clint said. "It was her idea." Clint nodded up to Natasha. "You should hear the theme song, it's beautiful."

"Oh god." Pepper said, shaking her head.

"It goes…." Natasha sat up straight, placing her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest. "I am Tony Stark; I have a butt load of money. And I am old and a loser. And my life is over! Duh-duh-duh-duh!"

Clint clapped, causing Natasha to bow awkwardly on the top of his shoulders.

Pepper let out a laugh, covering her mouth as Tony shot her a look. "Don't encourage her."

"So, Starky boy…" Natasha said, giving him a toothy grin. "We gonna chicken fight or what?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick your ass." He said.

"Whatever you say, bitch!" She called as Clint walked forward into the ocean.

"Don't hit Pepper." Clint told her as Tony walked out towards them, Pepper on his shoulders.

"I won't. I'm not mean." Natasha said quietly.

"3, 2, 1. FIGHT!" Tony called and Natasha placed her hands on Pepper's arms and she did the same.

"I'm sorry about Tony; he's been acting really weird." Pepper said, listening to Clint and Tony grunt under the two girls.

"Sorry about Clint. He has this thing about showing Tony off." Natasha said, catching Clint's eyes as Tony smacked him hard in the throat. "Hey, watch it asshole."

"Pepper, are you gonna help here?" Tony asked, nudging the blonde.

"Hey, shut it asshole." Pepper growled, smacking him in the head.

"Boys can be so dumb." Natasha said, shaking her head.

"I know." Pepper said with a laugh.

"I me-" She was cut off as she was flipped back into the ocean, the speed of the flip scaring her and knocking the breath out of her.

"TONY!" She heard Pepper screech, but it was muffled by the water as she fought the waves to get to the surface, fighting to breathe, her ribs burning.

She came to the surface, gasping for air. Pepper was getting pushed by Tony back into the water, as Clint lifted Natasha up into his arms, rubbing her back, trying to clear her lungs of the water.

Natasha coughed, her body shaking against his hands, tears rolling down her face.

"You don't push someone backwards like that!" Pepper said, slapping Tony.

"Cl-Cli-Clint." She moaned, her eyes burning with tears as she fought the urge to close them and go to sleep.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." He said, kissing the spot where her tattoo was as she spit out water. "There you go." He said quietly, rubbing his hand along her back.

"Can I go to bed?" She whispered, coughing again.

"Um, yeah. Go ahead." He said, lifting her in his arms, and holding her close to his body.

* * *

Natasha rolled over in the bed, coughing and kicking the cover off. She opened her eyes and shook her head, coughing into her elbow.

The smell of food encouraged her from the bed, and she stumbled through the beach house slowly, suddenly noticing the fleece pants she had on over her bikini bottoms. That was weird.

She walked into the kitchen, which was empty except for Pepper who was standing by the counter, flipping some book slowly. She walked up to the fridge, hanging onto the handle, and grabbing a drink.

"Hey." Pepper said quietly, causing Natasha to jump.

"Hey." She muttered, taking a sip of the drink, closing the door slowly.

"I'm sorry." Pepper said. "Tony grabbed your foot and flipped you. And-"

"It's fine." Natasha said quietly. "I promise. I'm starving though."

Pepper laughed and moved over to the fridge, pulling out a tube of cookie dough.

"I would totally say yes, but Clint has an insane sweet tooth." Natasha said. "And you can never get a cookie from a batch with him around."

"That's good. Cause him and Tony went down to Stark Industries for some reason." Pepper said. "And so we'll have a whole an entire pan of chocolate chip AND snickerdoodle cookies to ourselves."

"You had me at him and Tony went to Stark Industries." Natasha said, making Pepper laugh.

20 minutes later, a couple of could possibly be bad burns and two delicious smelling pans of cookies later, they were standing in the kitchen, grabbing at the cookies and dropping them back down as they started to sting their palms.

"Shit." Natasha cursed, shaking her burning red palm, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Why can't they be cooler so we can eat them?"

"I smell cookies!" Clint's voice rung through the kitchen, causing Natasha and Pepper to groan.

"Knew it was too good to be true." Pepper pouted as Clint and Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Princess, you didn't have to." Tony said, wrapping Pepper up in his arms.

"We didn't." Pepper said.

"You know, I think you're the princess Stark." Natasha said.

"Oh, I like that. Princess Tony." Tony said, taking a cookie from the pan.

Natasha kicked him in the stomach, making him drop the cookie and catching it in her hand. "You're the princess?" She asked, taking a bite out of the snickerdoodle. "I'm the _Queen_, you bitch."

Pepper and Clint laughed as Tony rubbed his stomach. "God that hurt."

"Exactly bitch." She smirked, sitting up against the counter, and finishing off the cookie. "God, that was good."

"This is too perfect." Clint said quietly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put her in camouflage pants." Tony said, letting out a breath. "It makes her even scarier than usual."


	18. R-Rescue

**R-Rescue**

A/N: So this is the prequel to M-Match. Hope you like!

* * *

"You fucking bitch!" Clint could hear it from the board room. "Get the hell off of me!"  
"Barton." Coulson stuck his head into the room.  
"Oh god." He muttered, standing out of his chair, pushing through the door. "Natasha!"  
All he could see was a tumble of skin-tight suits and red and black hair. He watched as Natasha landed a punch to Maria's throat. "Goddamnit Tasha, get off of her!" Clint shouted.  
She turned to look at him and that's when she got distracted.  
She was on the ground next, her stomach getting smushed in with Maria's boots, her face getting punched. Maria stood up, landing a stomp to her chest, the heel digging into Natasha's breast.  
Natasha let out a grunt, and he could see she was trying to fight back tears as she wiggled on the ground.  
Natasha grabbed her foot, twisting it and shoving her to the ground, digging her knee into Maria's stomach.  
Clint could see the blood running down the side of Natasha's face and he shook his head. He nodded over at Phil.  
He stepped up behind Natasha, pulling her up and gripping her under her breasts, dragging her up.  
"Natasha, no." Clint said as she struggled forward, reaching for Maria as she stood up, wiping at her nose.  
She broke through his hold and Clint gripped her arm while Phil grabbed her other arm, yanking her back.  
Maria let out a laugh as they tried to restrain Natasha.  
Clint heard Natasha grimacing as she fought their grip. "Tasha."  
She dropped her head down as she stopped struggling.  
"Hill." Phil said, pointing to one of the rooms in the hall. "Now."  
Maria smirked at Natasha before walking past them, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.  
"You got her Barton?" Phil asked quietly.  
"Yes sir." Clint nodded, grabbing her other arm from him.  
"I'll be there to check on her in a little bit." Phil said.  
"Yes sir." He nodded. "Tasha, come on."  
She picked her head up slightly and nodded, grimacing with each step.  
Clint lead her to her room, closing the door behind them softly. "What the hell Nat?"  
"I hate that bitch." She said, wiping at blood that was under her eye.  
"What did you do, or she do?" He asked, sitting her down on the bed.  
"I'm just tired of her." She whispered, sniffling, her head hanging low.  
He sat down next to her, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Tash." He muttered quietly.  
"She said I was a dumb bitch." She muttered. "And then she told me how excited she was that I was getting issued a mission so she could have you all to herself." She shook her head, her red curls shaking hard.  
"And I can't take it anymore Clint." She whispered. "I, I can't."  
"Shh.." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the cut along her eyebrow. "It's gonna be okay."  
"I hate this." She whispered, her green eyes closing as blood continued to roll down her temple.  
"I know baby." He said, kissing her head again.  
"I just, I hate her. She thinks she can boss me around. And because she has one thing dangling over my head, she can do whatever the fuck she wants." Natasha shook her head.  
"Tash..." He said quietly. He pressed his rough, cracked lips to her soft, perfect lips, which were still the most perfect things even with the cut in it.  
"I don't want to leave." She said, her nose scrunching up.  
He ran a hand through her red curls, picking her up in his arms and sitting her in his lap.  
She whimpered as his hand brushed against her and she hid her face in his neck.  
"Shh baby." He muttered, rubbing her back soothingly.  
Her small hands found the way to his shirt, fisting the fabric in them, tugging at it as tears started to fall.  
He rocked her soothingly, humming to her.  
Her eyes started drifting sleepily, and her breathing started a pattern.  
He pressed a kiss to her head as a knock came to the door. "Barton?"  
"Come in." Clint called, continuing the back rubbing and the rocking.  
Phil walked in, shutting the door behind him softly, careful of her sleeping in Clint's lap.  
"She in trouble?" Clint asked quietly.  
"Fury wants to see her." Phil shrugged.  
"What about Hill?" Clint asked.  
"Ten minutes in and out. Got a warning." Phil said. "But that's it."  
Clint shook his head, looking down at the redhead in his arms.  
"He said if she was that injured, then she wouldn't have to come." Phil said. "She needs rest anyway. Her mission got moved up."  
"Already?" Clint asked.  
Phil nodded. "She's due to Stark in Malibu in the morning."  
"Do they understand what she looks like right now?" Clint asked. "Her face is swollen."  
"I know." Phil said. "But they need her in the morning."  
"Yes sir." Clint said quietly, kissing Natasha's head.  
"She needs to be up and at the airport by three." Phil said.  
"Yes sir." Clint said quietly as Phil shut the door.  
He laid her down on the bed, unlatching her small hands from his shirt and arms from his neck.  
He started to clean her up gently, wiping this and that off, stopping the bleeding.  
"C... Clint..." She murmured, her green eyes opening as he placed a butterfly band-aid to her eyebrow.  
"Shh, baby." He whispered, laying down next to her. "Just lay still, okay baby?"  
She nodded, wincing. "How... How am I supposed to do my job when I look like... Like this?" She moaned, tears rolling down her face.  
"You still look as beautiful as you did earlier." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Just, a few more cuts added. That's nothing."  
"Clint, it, it's not fair." She muttered. "It's not fair you put up with me when it'd be so much easier to leave me alone."  
"I don't want easy." He said quietly. "I want crazy. I want my crazy, beautiful Russian princess."  
She smiled, nudging her face into his neck. "I'm not a princess."  
"That's cool. 'Cause I'm pretty sure you are." Clint said, kissing her head.  
"You're gonna hate me." She said.  
"As long as you don't fall for him, I won't. Even if you did, I couldn't hate you." He said, kissing her head.  
She closed her eyes, nudging her head under his chin.  
"Let's go get you ready." He said quietly, picking her up and going into the bathroom.  
He turned on the water in the bathtub, turning his attention back to her. He placed her on the sink counter and he grabbed the zipper and pulled her catsuit down, grimacing.  
Bruises covered her stomach and she hid her face as his eyes searched her. "Stop it Clint." She groaned.  
"Fine, fine." Clint whispered, pulling the catsuit off, leaving her naked in front of him.  
He kicked off his shoes, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off.  
"Come on." He grabbed her hand softly, pulling her off the counter.  
She let out a giggle as he sat her down in the tub.  
"What's so funny?" He asked as he got in beside her.  
"You're still in your clothes." She said, smiling.  
"I know." He mumbled. "I'm just helping you clean off."  
She rolled her eyes and sat in his lap, leaning her head back on his shoulder.  
He kicked the water off with his foot, taking her hand in his, playing with her small fingers.  
She smiled sleepily at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw before hiding her face in his neck. "I don't want to go."  
"Don't worry baby." He whispered, placing his head over hers. "I'm gonna check in on you. I'm not leaving you in the dark."  
"How am I gonna handle Stark?" She muttered, and he almost missed it.  
"You're gonna focus on when you get to come home." He said quietly, kissing her head.  
She nodded softly, letting out a yawn. "I'm gonna miss you. You better call me or something."  
"Oh I will." He said. "I'm gonna show up with Chinese takeout and make you laugh at how bad I am at using chopsticks."  
"Sure you will." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting out a shuddering breath.  
Clint slid his hand up and down Natasha's back slowly, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. "I love you," He said a few minutes later. "I know I never say it, but I do. A lot."  
She opened her green eyes and stared into his grey ones. "You do?" She asked quietly, looking at him through thick eyelashes.  
Clint nodded and laced their fingers together. "Yeah. I really, really do."  
She blinked back tears, a sad smile on her face.  
He tilted his head down, pressing a kiss to her lips gently, mindful of the cut. "You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." He whispered, causing her to blush.  
"Stop it Clint." She growled, watching his fingers play with hers.  
"No. I'm being serious." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.  
"Everything is going to be okay. Like it always is."  
She nodded, closing her green eyes softly.

* * *

Clint sat in the car, holding her hand with one hand, the other on the steering wheel.  
He pulled up to the parking lot, pulling the car into park.  
He got out and went over to her side. He opened the door for her, her luggage in his hand.  
She stepped out, fighting back tears.  
He closed it and dropped the luggage to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed lightly into his shirt, the only place she'd ever been able to cry and not feel weak.  
"It's gonna be okay." Clint said.  
She nodded, though she didn't know if the statement was true.  
He lifted her chin slightly. "Tasha."  
She quirked an eyebrow, wiping her eyes of tears.  
"Stay safe, okay?" He said, kissing her head.  
She nodded and leaned up, laying a kiss to his lips. His familiar, rough lips.  
He grabbed her fingers softly, playing with them. "I love you." He said quietly.  
"I love you too." She said, a small smile on her lips.  
He handed her the bag and kissed her. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"I know, Barton." She said. "I'm gonna miss you too."  
"Don't do anything stupid okay. And nothing too tight." He said with a grin.  
"Okay daddy." She whispered.  
"I'll come **_rescue_** you Princess." He said, pressing a kiss to her head.  
"I'm not a damsel in distress. But for you, I will be." She said quietly.  
He bent down and kissed her. "I'll see you soon baby."  
"I hope." She whispered, letting go of his fingers, and stepping to the door.  
"I love you." He called as she walked towards the airport entrance.  
"I love you more." She said, smiling.  
"We'll see about that." He said with a smile. "Chinese, two weeks, be there."  
"Wherever you are, I'll be." She said. "Like always."

A/N: Okay, so I went and watched IM3 last night. And I cried! I cried and punched my brother the entire time. It was so amazing! Anyway, R&R!


	19. S-Shopping

Natasha let out a breath, shutting the door behind her, closing her green eyes tightly. She mindlessly kicked off her ballet flats and pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in all day. She opened her eyes and stared at the lamp, noting the way the shade was tipped to the side. That wasn't right. She quietly pulled her knife from under the table, holding it tightly as she walked slowly through the condo that she had rented out.

Clint coughed loudly and on purpose as he continued to play the stupid little game he had become addicted to, oddly enough, angry birds. He was sitting on the kitchen table, eyes focused on the small screen.

As Natasha walked into the kitchen, she dropped the knife to the ground as she caught sight of him. "Clint." She muttered. "Now I see why Coulson always tells you to fly away little birdy." She said bitterly, staring at him.

"Coulson can cool it and play some games." Clint said, looking up at her as he paused his game. "So, you're finally back."

"I'm finally back?" She scoffed. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" She asked. "You've been gone for three damn months."

"And you were gone for two of those months at Stark's." He shrugged. "That's pretty even." He searched her body up and down. "What's up with the booty shorts?"

"I spent the day with Pepper." She said quietly, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Was Stark there?" He asked, jealousy in his voice.

She smirked at him. "Is someone being possessive?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I am." He said, staring at her.

"You're a little too over protective and possessive." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"I know." He shrugged. "It's a natural."

She let a small smile grow on her lips as she stepped up to him, sliding in between his legs. "I think you were like that way before we got together." She said quietly, her green eyes taking in everything she had missed in the last few months.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said quietly as innocently as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands sliding down, placing them on the one thing he had been longing to touch. "Okay, fine, but aren't I allowed to be protective of my partner?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, taking in his smell. "Mmmm." She hummed softly, one hand stroking his cheek softly. "You are allowed to protect your partner." She grinned at him, her other hand tangling in the hair at the back of his neck, playing with the strands softly.

He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. Staying like this was one of the things he loved. "Hmph, good. Because I'll still be that over protective idiot in the battlefield." His hands went up to cup her face and he leaned up to her and caught her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, moaning into the kiss. "You'll always been an overprotective idiot." She said quietly onto his lips. "But you'll always be my idiot." She muttered, pressing her body closer to his, batting her eyelashes at him.

He gave a small chuckle at the comment, about to tell her how sappy she sounded when he realized he had started it. "Don't I know it." He pulled her into him, making her sit on his lap. "So, how was it?"

"I don't know." She muttered, snuggling into his chest. "Last time I checked, I still don't understand the point of doing all this stuff with them." She shrugged lightly. "And, I don't know." She said softly, pressing a kiss to his chest as she curled into his lap and his touch.

One could clearly see how exhausted she was, and that was a shock to him considering how much work it was in the field. She seemed to be less tired after fighting bad guys all day than having to go _shopping_ with Pepper Potts. "I'm sure you had fun." He said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

She shrugged, hiding her face in his shirt. "I miss your bed." She said pitifully, her hands fisting into the fabric.

"I think it actually misses you too." He quipped. Her scent was slowly slipping away from the sheets and pillows. "I'd happily take you there, but it's too far and I think you don't need the extra stress of travelling." He said quietly. "So," his hands positioned to carry her and he stood up, walking to the bedroom. "Maybe the bed in your fancy condo is much more comfortable than my bed."

She snuggled into his arms and shook her head. "This place sucks." She muttered, closing her eyes. "I can't sleep because it's not even close to as comfy as yours. And you're not right there beside me."

"As much as I love to be by your side at night, I can't be." He sighed. "Blame it on the bad guys." They needed a break, that much he knew. They arrived to the bedroom, and he sat her down on the bed as he laid down next to her.

She looked over at him and placed her hand on his cheek, patting it gently. "When do you have to leave?" She asked quietly, looking down at her small bare feet.

"Later." He said simply, he didn't want to upset her by telling her the truth. He had just stopped by to check on her and hold onto her one more time before he left for London for two weeks.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Clint." She muttered, staring into his grey eyes with the green orbs he loved.

He let out a sigh. "I was supposed to leave six hours ago." He said quietly. "But I had to see you."

She let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. "So stupid." She muttered, cupping his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his.

He chuckled against her lips. "Besides, I had to ask if you wanted anything from London."

"Yeah." She nodded, a small smile on her lips as she pulled away from him. "You."

"Tash." He said quietly. "I'm gonna be back."

She nodded, rubbing at her glossy eyes. "Well, you better go babe."

He kissed her head and grabbed her hand, pulling her up out of the bed. "Walk me out." He said softly.

She nodded and watched as he walked into the closet and pulled out his luggage from inside, wheeling it down the hall.

He stopped in front of the door, and turned to look at her, smiling softly.

"Do you have your wallet?" She asked, holding onto the banister of the stairs.

Clint nodded. "Ooh, sunglasses." He picked them up from the table by the door.

"Do you have your jacket?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Babe, it's gonna be like 90 degrees everywhere I'm going." He said with a soft smile, looking at the door.

"Do you have Natasha?" She asked softly, looking down at the ground.

Clint let out a chuckle. "I don't have Natasha and it couldn't fit into my bag." He smiled. "And I can't take you with me. Look, you're going to be fine." He said, nodding lightly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't go." She whispered against his chest, her green eyes shut tightly.

"It's okay. I'll see you soon. Okay?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." She muttered as he dipped her body down, bending and kissing her lips. "Do you have your computer?" She asked quietly against his lips as she giggled.

"I do." He said quietly, placing her upright. "Alright." He picked up his bags and opened the door, heading down the stairs.

"Bye Clint." She waved to him. "Call me when you get to the airport." She muttered as he stopped and turned to look at him.

He let go of his luggage and one of the bags fell to the ground.

"You dropped something." She pointed to it as he walked back up the stairs.

"Mm, I don't care." He said as he wrapped his arms back around her body. "You'll be alright." He said as he kissed her again.

"Don't worry. I'm trying not to cry, I'm holding it in." She said as she wiped at her eyes. "I have no tissues."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "I'll just walk away then you can start it." He said quietly.

"Please."

"I love you babe." He said as he pressed one last kiss to her lips.

"I love you." She said quietly as he walked back to his luggage. She pressed her lips to her fingers and turned them to him.

He blew her a kiss and smiled as he turned back down the sidewalk.

She shut the door softly, closing the door before letting tears stream down her face.


End file.
